La Princesa de Nieve y El Dragón de Hielo
by black angel n
Summary: un amor prohibido una leyenda dos almas con un sentimiento en común nueve familias una "guerra" varios conflictos problemas obstáculos muchos malos entendidos poderes y secretos ¿lograran luego de tanto tiempo reconocerse? ¿seguirán sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro? ¿prodran al fin estar juntos o una ves mas serán separados por el destino?
1. Presentación

Bueno aquí **Black Ángel N **bueno esta historia lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza así que decidí subirla a ver qué les parece bueno aquí les daré la introducción a la historia y algunos datos mas.

* * *

**Titulo:** La Princesa De Nieve y El Dragón De Hielo

**Anime:** Bleach

**Personajes de Bleach:** Toshiro,Rukia, Hisana, Byakuya, Unohana, Jushiro, Nanao, Lisa, Shunsui, Yukio, Yoruichi, Kisuke, soifong, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Uryu, Senna, Sojun, Ryuken, Kanae, Renji, Tsukishima, Shinji, Momo, Hiyori, Kensei, Shuhei, Rojuro, Kira, Isshin, son solo algunos.

**Parejas secundarias: **ichigoXorihime(aunque no me gusta el ichihime pero ya que), yuzuXyukio, hisanaXbyakuya, karinXOC, tatsukiXrenji, unohanaXjushiro, shunsuiXlisa, uryuXsenna, kiraXnanao, tsukushimaXyoruichi, soifongXkisuke, shuheiXmomo, masakiXisshin, ryukenXkanae, HiyoriXOC.

**Pareja principal:** Rukia y Toshiro

**Trama: **es la historia de una amor prohibido que empezó hace cientos de años y una leyenda igual de vieja que influyen en el futuro, nueve familias involucradas una pelea constante entre ellas en cada generación, con el tiempo se han fijado reglas a seguir para las "batallas" que llevan a cabo entre los herederos, en esta generación los herederos están hartos de esto y comienzan a crear sus propias reglas y dando como resultado el cumplimiento de la leyenda y descubrir algunas cosas mas.

**Familias:** Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Shihoin, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Shiba, Fong e Ishida.

**aparecen****:** los Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy y Fullbring.


	2. Prologo

**Black Ángel N: **bueno en primera gracias por los reviews y quiera informar para los que piensan seguir la historia que actualizare todos los domingos también agrede seria mucho su opinión acerca de que piensan sobre los capítulos y de la historia en si

**disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de tite kubo-sama

* * *

Prologo

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tokio, o al menos eso parecía, ya que en un gran salón de esa misma ciudad se festejaba una boda, y no era cualquier boda, sino la de dos de los herederos de unas de las familias más adineradas del país, ellos eran Byakuya Kuchiki, y su futura esposa Hisana Ukitake.

Salón

Ya deja de dar vueltas nee-san, me estas mareando-decía una joven de unos 15 años de edad, no muy alta de cabello negro azabache, y unos hermosos ojos azul-violáceos, junto a la futura esposa-todo saldrá bien.

Tu hermana tiene razón Hisana, trata de tranquilizarte un poco no, querrás desmallarte el día de tu boda-intervino una segunda voz, esta vez se trataba de una mujer mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro-no puedo creer que hoy te casa, todavía parece que era ayer, cuando solo eras una niña-dijo mientras se acercaba a Hisana.

Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy ansiosa-decía Hisana, una mujer de 25 años, algo más alta que su hermana, de ojos azul-violáceos como su hermana pero más oscuros-además, también estoy muy feliz de que tu, papá y Rukia, estén aquí con migo-dijo Hisana mientras sonreía, como solo ella lo hacia.

En eso, entra en la habitación un hombre de cabello blanco, y ojos cafés de mirada pasiva, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro que demostraba orgullo y felicidad, al mismo tiempo cuando entro saludo a la mujer y a la joven para dirigirse a Hisana y la abrazo mientras la saludaba

Ah mi pequeña Hisana, me llenas de orgullo no sabes que feliz me ciento, de que te cases con Byakuya al fin, luego de tantos años-dijo el hombre mientras soltaba de su agarre a Hisana, para verla a la cara y luego sonreírle y poder continuar-pero al mismo tiempo me entristece, saber que te vas de nuestro lado para irte, todavía no me hago a la idea de perderte.

Papá, no crees que estas exagerando un poco, nee-san no se va para siempre, además nee-san será muy feliz con nii-sama, no veo porque estar tristes-decía Rukia aunque era más para ella que para sus padres, ya que sentía que los perdería a ambos, y se sentía mal por ello pero, trataría de ser fuerte para su hermana Hisana, y para Byakuya, que si bien no era su hermano, lo quería como si lo fuera, ella quería la felicidad de ambos mas quenada, aun acosta de la de ella, por eso sería fuerte ese día-me alegra mucho de que al fin podrán estar juntos, como tu quisiste nee-san-dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra.

Gracias Rukia –dijo Hisana mientras abrazaba con amor a su hermana, ella sabía por lo que su hermanita estaba pasando, y le dolía, pero sabía que su hermana lo hacía porque quería devolver de alguna manera todo lo que en el pasado había hecho por ella-te quiero Rukia.

Más tarde luego de la boda

Estas segura de querer irte mañana, si quieres podemos irnos en unos días más- decía un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos iguales a los de su ahora esposa-no me gustaría ser muy apresurado-decía el hombre, sabiendo que en realidad era el, quien no quería irse aun, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría admitirlo.

Byakuya, no te preocupes todo estará bien, además si no nos vamos mañana será más difícil para nosotros, pero sobre todo para ella, no podemos posponerlo a estas alturas-le decía su esposa.

Byakuya se quedo pensativo un momento, y cayó en cuenta de que Hisana lo había engañado, para admitir de manera indirecta que él era quien estaba preocupado por Rukia, cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo ver a Hisana sonriéndole, y con una mirada que decía te atrape, debido a esto no pudo evitar sonreír, solo dos personas lo avían visto sonreír, y esas eran su esposa y la pequeña Rukia, debía admitirlo solo ellas lo hacían sentir realmente feliz.

Sabes, nunca creí que me encariñaría tanto con Rukia, hasta realmente considerarla mi hermana-dijo Byakuya con un tono de alegría mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en ella, y todas las veces que le había sacado una sonrisa.

Yo también la extrañare, después de todo es mi pequeña Rukia-dijo mientras abrazaba a Byakuya.

Mansión Ukitake

¡COMO QUE NOS MUDAMOS!-grito histérica una ojivioleta por las Anteriores palabras de sus padres.

Así es Rukia, será lo mejor el nuevo edificio central será en la ciudad de Karakura, y por eso nos mudaremos ahí-dijo el padre de la joven con tono sereno mientras la veía con una sonrisa-creí que sería una buena manera de estar más tiempo juntos, ahora que Hisana ya no esté, pero por algunos problemas en la empresa tu iras primero, y nosotros iremos en unos días más, te irás mañana mismo luego de que Hisana y Byakuya se vallan.

Pero es muy pronto, ni siquiera podre despedirme de Nanao, y que hay de las clases, comienzan en unos días, como arreglaran eso-trato de buscar excusas para retrasar su mudanza.

No te preocupes por eso, ya nos encargamos de eso hace unos días, ya estas inscrita en el instituto de Karakura-le respondió su madre para mala suerte suya.

Esto es injusto, porque tenemos que mudarnos a esa ciudad, estamos muy bien aquí en Tokio-trato en vano una vez mas de persuadir a sus padres, sabiendo que no desistirían.

La decisión ya está tomada Rukia, te irás a Karakura mañana, tu hermana y Byakuya están de acuerdo con esto-dijo su madre para tratar de convencerla.

Qué, pero porque no me dijeron nada, me engañaron-dijo la ojivioleta un poco triste.

No lo hicieron porque se los pedimos, porque sabíamos que si te enterabas, sería imposible con vencerte-le contesto de nuevo su madre.

Además, ya todo está listo para tu viaje mañana, y te acompañaran Hanatarō, Isane y Chōjirō, mientras nosotros terminamos los asuntos pendientes de la empresa con Shunsui y Lisa, entendido Rukia-hablo el peliblanco, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para retirarse.

Rukia solo asintió para irse de ahí hasta su habitación, donde estaba su pequeño conejo, era blanco como la misma nieve, y con un collar azul que asemejaba mucho al hielo, con un pequeño cascabel, y que decía Shiyu en un tono violeta brillante, como los ojos de la chica, se encontraba acurrucado en la cama de su dueña, esperando por ella, Rukia se acerco al pequeño animal, recordando cuando su nii-sama se lo regalo, y nee-san la ayudo a aprender cómo cuidar de él, esto la puso muy deprimida, no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar con el pequeño conejo en sus brazos tratando de consolarla.

Porque tiene que pasar esto Shiyu-preguntaba Rukia desconsolada, por el hecho de que se quedaría sola, y continuo llorando hasta quedarse dormida, pensando en su nueva vida que empezaría mañana.

Mas no sabía que su vida cambiaría de una manera que jamás se imaginaria, y que quizás encontraría algo más en su camino hacia la felicidad.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

Te voy a extrañar mucho, nee-san-decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrasaba a su hermana mayor-nii-sama cuida mucho de nee-san, y no la hagas sentir mal, ella te quiere mucho-dijo para dejar de abrazar a su hermana, y abrazar a Byakuya quien le sonrió, y le correspondió el abrazo

No te preocupes Rukia, cuidare muy bien de Hisana, y recuerda que si algo pasa, no dudes en llamarnos-dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta con un numero-promete que lo harás si algo sucede, Rukia.

Lo prometo nii-sama-respondió, para tomar la tarjeta la oji-violeta.

En eso se escucho la voz por los alto parlantes, que debían abordar, luego de una despedida, Rukia observo como su nee-san se iba junto a nii-sama, cuando los vio entrar al avión, supo que era su turno de irse, sus padres la acompañaron para despedirse de ella, y a pesar del enojo que esa decisión le causaba, no podía enfadarse con sus padres, luego de despedirse, se fue junto con Chōjirō, Hanatarō y Isane hasta el avión, esperado lo mejor para su nueva vida en Karakura.

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** bueno que les pareció si le gusto dejen un review aunque no tengan cuanta en fanfic me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si tienes alguna sugerencia que hacerme o alguna duda pueden hacérmela en esta dirección de facebook www. facebook . com 1/ blackNangel solo quiten le los espacios y el 1 bueno aquí se despide el **Ángel negro N **hasta la próximaactualización bay**  
**


	3. Hechizo Bajo la Luna

**Black Angel N:** hola a todos en primera una disculpa por no actualizar ayer pero por problemas de energía no puede pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

Karakura

Era un día muy lindo en la ciudad de Karakura, era soleado la brisa sopla así que no hacía calor y no había una sola nube en el cielo un lindo día sin dudas, pero no todos pensaban así un chico de unos 15 años, de estatura promedio con cabello blanco, y ojos color turquesa iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, cargaba unas bolsas mientras trataba de leer lo que le hacía falta por comprar, odiaba cuando su madre lo mandaba por las compras y mas con el inmenso calor que hacia según él, era algo muy estresante, pero se alegro un poco al ver que ya no le faltaba nada y que tendría el resto del día libre para él, pues su padre le prometió pasear al perro ese día pensando en eso apresuro el paso para llegar a su hogar, pero cuando llego se encontró con una nota en la puerta.

¿Una nota? ¿Será de mamá?-se preguntaba el peli-blanco tomando la nota para comenzar a leerla-_"Tōshirō he tenido que salir antes delo previsto por un asunto muy importante, me temo que por eso no pude sacar a ryunosuke, lo ciento hijo pero deberás sacarlo tú, Papá."_-termino de leer la carta muy molesto, luego de entrar a la casa dijo frustrado-fantástico ahí va mi día, ahhh-dio un largo suspiro con fastidio, como era posible que una simple nota le arruinar el día entero, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Luego de ordenar todo en su sitio, se dirigió a la sala para descansar un rato, pero en el sofá de la sala se encontró con otra nota, creyendo que tal vez también era de su padre, la tomo con fastidio y empezó a leer-_"pequeño Shiro-kun conociendo a tu padre lo más seguro es no haya sacado al perro y de nuevo te arruinara el día por eso hice todos los quehaceres de hoy para que solo debas pasear a ryunosuke y también te doy permiso para salir esta la hora que quieres pero avísame si llegaras algo mas tarde de las 10:00pm si es así con cariño, Mamá"-_luego de leerla se quedo un poco pensativo, y sonrió para sí al pensar que su madre siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, desde que podía recordar-cuando dejaras de tratarme como su fuera un niño jmh-se levanto del sofá para ir al jardín y se encontró con un perro de raza Husky siberiano de 3 años, de pelaje blanco y una línea gris algo gruesa que iba desde atrás de sus orejas hasta la cola, ojos verdes, y un poco hiperactivo, que aparentemente estaba bastante feliz de verlo ahí tenía un collar azul que parecía hielo, y una placa casi transparente parecida al cristal, tenia escrito en ella el nombre del perro en color turquesa -hola amigo ¿quieres jugar un rato?-pregunto al perro, que solo empezó a saltar muy feliz-bien ¡ve por ella amigo!-grito mientras le lanzaba una pelota de hule-

Avión

En el avión con destino a Karakura se encontraba una Rukia profundamente dormida, no era de sorprenderse pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior, acompañándola se encontraba tres personas, que su padre había elegido para que la acompañasen esos días, ellos eran Hanatarō un chico delgado, no muy alto de unos 17 años, pelo negro y de ojos claros, se encargaba de vigilar y cuidar a Rukia desde que esta tenía 8, la otra persona era Isane, una chica muy alta, pelo en tono plateado casi llegando a malva y ojos grisáceos de 20 años que tenía como tarea desde hace 10 años de ayudar, orientar y encargarse de ella, y por último el mayordomo, Chōjirō un hombre mayor de unos 48 años, alto de cabello plateado, piel bronceada y un bigote moreno y de ojos anaranjados, cuyo trabajo era asegurar el bienestar de Rukia y de Hisana desde que eran pequeñas.

Los tres tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a la menor mientras sus padres terminaban sus deberes pendientes en la empresa, además de ayudarla a instalarse, y familiarizarse con la ciudad, lo cual no era una tarea fácil en lo absoluto, porque parecía que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Rukia era escaparse de ellos, en otro momento no hubiera significado gran cosa, puesto que Hisana siempre estaba con ella, pero ahora Hisana no estaba y si Rukia escapaba seria un serio problema, y no solo por el hecho de estar en una ciudad nueva sino porque en esa ciudad habían muchas personas de las cuales tenían que mantenerse alejados, en especial Rukia y era eso lo que más los preocupaba.

Muchachos pronto aterrizaremos, hay que despertar a Rukia-hablo el mayor de los presentes, pero sus palabras solo preocuparon a los dos jóvenes que lo escuchaban, esto hizo que el hombre les preguntara-¿qué les pasa?, ¿hay algún problema?-

Buenos no es que sea un gran problema, pero tampoco es un problema, no, si es un problema, aunque-trato de explicarse el joven peli-negro si excito, entonces fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos grises.

Lo que pasa es que si despertamos a Rukia será más probable que se escape, a que si se quedara dormida, ella es muy astuta no creo que podamos tenerla vigilada mucho tiempo sin que, se escape-fueron las palabras de la chica que se mostraba reacia a la idea de despertar a Rukia.

Los entiendo muy bien chicos pero no podemos dejar a Rukia dormida hasta llegar a la mansión, yo ya no soy tan joven, como para poder cargarla-explico Chōjirō mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tratar de despertar a Rukia, pero una muy preocupada Isane se lo impidió.

Esta seguro de querer despertarla, que tal si escapa antes de siquiera mostrarle la ciudad, es muy peligroso-Isane hizo un nuevo intento por detenerlo sin excito.

Umh no me gusta admitirlo en este momento pero, el señor Chōjirō tiene razón, Isane debemos despertar a Rukia antes de llegar al aeropuerto, por lómenos creo que es lo mejor-dijo un Hanatarō algo nervioso por la mirada interrogante de Isane.

Pe…pero-quiso hablar nuevamente la oji-gris sin excito pues Hanatarō la interrumpió-no puedo expresarlo en sí, pero, se que debemos hacerlo, no es verdad señor Chōjirō solo recibió un afirmación silenciosa del mayor

Y sin nada más que hacer los tres se dispusieron a despertar a la joven Ukitake, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que cuando Isane se acercaba a ella para despertarla, Rukia despertó de golpe, y algo aturdida, volteo en varias direcciones hasta que se topo con Isane y le pregunto-Isane, ¿en dónde estamos?-Isane le respondió amablemente-estamos llegando a Karakura, señorita-esa palabras fueron un golpe de regreso a la realidad para Rukia, entonces empezó a planear varias formas de poder escaparse du sus "niñeros", no sería fácil estando los tres hay pero lo haría necesitaba desahogarse y estar sola un tiempo, para poder asimilar la noticia de que Hisana y Byakuya, no estarían con ella.

Casa de Tōshirō

El tiempo pasaba lento para Tōshirō, que estaba en el patio de su casa viendo el hermoso cielo al lado de ryunosuke, entonces pensó sacar provecho del permiso que su madre le dio de salir, y a la vez sacar a su amigo a dar un paseo.

Bien, ryunosuke que te parece dar un paseo por la ciudad-ante esto el perro solo movió la cola de un lado a otro mientras ladraba indicando que si-de acuerdo entonces salgamos-y ambos salieron de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas sin rumbo, Tōshirō decidió ir al parque para relajarse un poco, se encontró con unos de sus amigos.

Hey Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki-llamo la atención de los 3, mientras se acercaba para hablar con ellos-hola chicos, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?-les pregunto el peli-blanco.

Pues, vamos al cine, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-ofreció Ichigo un joven alto de unos 20 años, pelo anaranjado piel bronceada y ojos color miel.

Si, ven con nosotros, sería nuestra última salida antes de volver a clases, ¿no te parece bien Tōshirō?-esta vez fue Uryu, un joven e 20 años, piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro.

La verdad creo que pueda ir, pues como ven estoy con ryunosuke, y no puedo dejarlo solo en casa hoy, será otro día chicos lo siento-se disculpo Tōshirō, aunque ni el mismo sabia porque estaba mintiendo, después de todo su madre le había dado permiso, y ya hacia un buen rato que caminaba con ryunosuke, lo único que sabía era que no podía irse, no todavía.

Ah vamos Tōshirō no seas aburrido y vamos-dijo Tatsuki una chica de 19 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos son cafés y su pelo es negro y largo-o al menos dinos ¿porque no quieres ir?-insistió la chica.

Es solo que no puedo ir, lo lamento pero no puedo ir con ustedes-respondió un poco conmocionado de que Tatsuki se diera cuenta.

De acuerdo, andando chicos, nos vemos Tōshirō-se despidió Ichigo, que fue imitado por sus amigos, después de despedirse, se fueron dejando solo con sus pensamientos, al peli-blanco.

Ahh sigamos caminando ryunosuke-llamo a su perro el chico y siguieron caminando, sin saber que por esa decisión, la vida del chico y sus amigos cambiaria para siempre.

Aeropuerto

Donde esta, debemos encontrarla, sabía que esto era una mala idea-decía alterada una chica de ojos grises mientras buscaba a Rukia por todos lados junto a un igual de angustiado Hanatarō.

Tenemos que encontrarla rápido, o si no el señor Chōjirō se enfadara mucho con nosotros-hablo Hanatarō antes de chocar con alguien, para después ver como se acercaba Chōjirō a Isane.

Bien ya está todo listo para irnos a la mansión, ¿dónde está Rukia?-pregunto el mayor a los jóvenes frente a él.

Bue...bueno vera señor lo que pasa es-es que Ru…Rukia n..no está señor-dijo a duras penas el pobre Hanatarō-la..la perdimos.

Que, esto es malo debemos encontrarla antes de que algo le pase, rápido hay que buscar en los lugares que puedan llamar más la atención de Rukia-les dijo el mayor a los dos jóvenes mientras salían desesperados del aeropuerto en busca la chica.

En la ciudad

Algunas horas más tarde, ya era de noche y no había mucha gente en las calles, debido a que aun hacia mucho frio por las noches, aunque para él, el clima estaba perfecto, el frio no le afectaba casi nada, incluso sus amigos solían decir que parecía que todo alrededor de él se enfriaba, o congelaba, el simplemente lo ignoraba después de todo le gustaba el frio, y eso era lo que importaba.

Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y él seguía caminando por el parque con ryunosuke, estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando algo raro paso, ryunosuke empezó a ladrar mucho y a moverse inquieto, trato de calmarlo pero fue inútil, asique opto por seguirlo adonde fuera que quisiera guiarlo, luego de unos minutos corriendo empezó a oír una especie de música, entonces se percato que más adelante en la fuente del parque había algo, ó mejor dicho alguien, parecía estar ¿bailando?, pudo notar que era una chica porque traía puesto un vestido blanco con detalles azules y unas zapatillas que parecían de ballet azul pálido, la chica bailaba con elegancia y gracia alrededor de la fuente.

Es hermosa-dijo en un susurró el chico embelesado, al ver a la chica sobre la fuente.

Al parecer ella todavía no se había percatado de su presencia y continuaba bailando, y para sorpresa del chico saco una espada, ¿de dónde la saco? Se preguntaba el chico, la música seguía y ella se movía al compas de esta, sus movimientos, tanto de sus pies como de sus mano y la espada eran perfectos, era como una historia se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba cual era, entonces se dio cuenta de que hasta ese, momento ella había mantenido los ojos serrados, para su suerte, ya que él estaba parado justo frente a la fuente, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos lo más rápido que pudo, con algo de dificultad pues ryunosuke no quería alejarse de la chica, luego de unos minutos la música se detuvo y la chica también por esto la chica sonrió con orgullo bajo de la fuente y tomo su celular que era de donde provenía la música, justo cuando Tōshirō iba a salir para hablar con la chica, un hombre se acerco a esta y comenzaron a hablar, pero por la distancia no alcanzo a oír nada.

Señorita Rukia, por fin la encuentro, hemos estado buscándola por todas partes, nos tenía muy preocupados-decía el hombre parado frente a la chica.

Lose y lo ciento Chōjirō, pero necesitaba alejarme de todo un momento-trato de excusarse la chica-pero ya estoy mejor, y ya podemos irnos a la mansión-dijo la peli-negra mientras sonreía.

El hombre suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que Rukia era única y, sin nada más ambos se retiraron, Tōshirō salió de los arbustos con ryunosuke en dirección a la fuente donde la chica había estado bailando, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa se topo con un pañuelo a un lado del, era de la chica aparentemente, era de un rosa claro con los bordes azul pálido y tenia las iníciales R.U.U. en una esquina de un color azul violáceo brillante, muy lindo a su parecer, lo tomo y se fue en dirección a su hogar con una interrogante ¿Quién era la hermosa y misteriosa chica?, era su pregunta, y luego sonrió al recordar que si no fuera por el irresponsable de su padre y su hiperactivo perro además de su madre, nunca hubiera podido conocer a la chica que lo hechizo bajo la luna, que esa noche estaba llena y brillaba intensamente, si antes la luna le gustaba mucho, ahora lo haría aun mas, pensó él mientras continuaba caminando con su fiel perro al lado.

* * *

**Black Angel N:** y que tal ¿les gusto o no?, de verdad me gustaría saberlo, así como también me gustaría saber si cometí algún error o algo así, me gustaría que me ha bisaran, y si hay algunas sugerencias para el fic en el capitulo anterior hay una pagina para que me digan cual es **El Angel Negro N** se despide bay


	4. Inquietud y Dudas

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos y hoy si subí el capitulo atiempo primero que todo Gracias a:

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan: **gracias por los consejos, de verdad muchas gracias, ah y claro que voy a seguir la historia.

**Zafir09:** por el apoyo, muchas gracias, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir.

**Disclaimer:** bueno como ya saben ni bleach, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Calles de Karakura

Bien señorita, ya hemos llegado a la nueva mansión-dijo Chōjirō mientras le abría la puerta de la limosina a Rukia, y le ofrecía su mano para que saliera.

Gracias, pero puedo salir sola, ya no soy una niña-dijo gentilmente al mayor, rechazando su mano, para salir del automóvil con su espada en brazos.

Señorita, ¿no le gustaría que guardar a Sode no Shirayuki por usted?, ha estado cargándola desde que estábamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio-le pregunto Chōjirō al ver la espada, Sode no Shirayuki una espada completamente blanca incluyendo, la hoja, el mago, la guarda y la funda, es larga, estilizada, con una guarda circular, y un largo lazo de color blanco que inicia en el mango de la misma, una espada verdaderamente hermosa.

Te lo agradezco mucho Chōjirō, pero no, yo la guardare solo necesito hacer algo primero, si-le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Como usted guste, entremos entonces, Isane y Hanatarō deben seguir muy preocupados por usted, realmente nos dio un susto-le dijo Chōjirō mientras la acompañaba al interior de la enorme mansión.

P.v. de Rukia

Estábamos frente a la nueva mansión, y me di cuenta que era más pequeña que la de Tokio, además se parecía mucho a la de Osaka, me pregunto si ¿el interior también será igual?, mientras pensaba en esto, Chōjirō se me adelanto para abrirme la puerta, odio que haga eso, odio que cualquiera haga eso, no me gusta que me traten de manera especial, prefiero ser tratada como cualquier otra persona, sin tratos especiales, ni nada parecido, siento que cuando lo hacen es porque creen, que no soy capaz de hacer algo, o porque necesito ayuda para hacerlo, es muy frustrante en verdad, cuando entre, medí cuenta de que el interior era muy diferente, del de la mansión en Osaka, era hermosa, tenía muchos más detalles que la mansión en Okinawa, vaya, papá sí que se lucio esta vez, pensé mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, y entonces pude ver a Isane junto a Hanatarō, realmente estaban preocupados, en cuanto me vieron corrieron hasta donde estaba para preguntar, cómo me encontraba, si tenía hambre, si tenía frio, me limite a responderles-si estoy bien, saben que no tengo frio, apenas y está fresco, y sí, tengo algo de hambre-fue mi respuesta a todas las preguntas-pero primero me gustaría recorrer la mansión, ¿me la enseñarías? Isane-pregunte a Isane, ya que siempre era ella la que lo hacía-claro señorita, acompáñeme-me respondió feliz y aliviada, supongo que era porque ya estaba en la mansión, me pregunto ¿porque les asusto tanto?, bueno, más de lo normal, será algo relacionado con los _"otros"_, debo investigar sobre eso, en cuanto Isane me muestre la mansión debo investigar, algo raro está pasando, y tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que desde que termine de bailar en el parque no he podido dejar de pensar, en algo o alguien, como si me hubieran observado, pero por alguna razón no me molesta en lo más mínimo, sin dudas es algo muy extraño, es un sentimiento muy familiar pero, al mismo tiempo desconocido, tengo muchas dudas y sé que solo podre aclararlas en la biblioteca, cuando Isane me hizo una señal para que la siguiera, fui tras ella para poder conocer la nueva mansión, y darle punto final a mis dudas de una vez.

Fin de P.V. de Rukia

Hanatarō, ¿ya hablaste con el señor Ukitake?-pregunto Chōjirō al joven cuando perdió de vista a Isane y Rukia.

Ah sí señor, dijeron que no dejáramos que Rukia conociera a nadie, hasta el lunes que inician sus clases en el instituto-respondió Hanatarō con algo de preocupación en su voz.

¿Por qué dijo eso?, tedio alguna razón-pregunto Chōjirō algo confundido.

Pues, dijo que sería lo mejor, ya que el chico que debía mostrarle la ciudad no podrá hacerlo, hasta el lunes, así que demos hallar la manera de que la señorita se quede en la mansión mañana-respondió el peli-negro al mayor.

Ya veo, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé, tal vez debamos motivarla a que vuelva a investigar a los demás herederos-propuso Chōjirō.

Es una gran idea, eso podría tenerla ocupada durante horas como antes, pero la señorita dijo que ya no lo haría, porque era algo casi sin sentido-contradijo Hanatarō.

Es cierto, pero podemos tratar de convencerla de que lo haga, así como su Hisana lo hace-insistió el mayor-además, es nuestra única alternativa, a menos que quieras jugar al samurái con ella-le recordó Chōjirō a Hanatarō.

Hanatarō todavía recordaba la última vez que jugaron al samurái, y había sido precisamente divertido, al menos no para él, el juego Rukia lo había inventado junto a su sensei de artes marciales hace unos 3 años, y un día que Rukia estaba aburrida, porque la señorita Hisana estaba una cita con el joven Byakuya, y sus padres estaban en otro país por asuntos de la empresa, le pido a el que jugara con ella o si no escaparía, Hanatarō acepto a jugar con ella, pero no sabía que el juego trataba de pelear con espadas de bambú como samurái hasta cansarse o aburrirse, y aparentemente a Rukia le gustaba mucho la expresiones de dolor en su rostro, porque no se aburrió hasta después de casi 4 horas, aunque quizás tenía algo que ver con que encada momento que podía el trataba de huir, y ella lo seguía para impedírselo.

Está bien podemos tratar de convencerla-dijo rendido el joven, después de todo el último juego fue hace como 3 semanas y aun le dolía.

Bien decidido, ven vamos a preparar la cena-llamo al peli-negro para entrar en la cocina.

En otro lugar de la mansión

Y esta es la biblioteca de la mansión señorita Rukia-dijo la oji-gris mientras le abría la puerta a Rukia para que pasara a ver la biblioteca

La biblioteca era enorme, pensó Rukia era mucho más grande que la de la mansión en Tokio sin dudas, incluso parecía más grande que las otras 3 bibliotecas en, la mansión de Osaka, la de Okinawa y la de Kioto.

Isane, es enorme, ¿cuáles son las categorías de lectura en esta?-pregunto ansiosa la peli-negra.

Vera señorita, su madre pensó que ya era tiempo de darle algo que realmente quisiera, asique hay de todas las que se imagine, mitología, ciencia ficción, leyendas, magia, historia, también están todos los libros de las otras bibliotecas y mucho mas nuevos, incluso hay un área solo de la historia de las familias, por si se decide a volver a investigarlas-le explico amablemente Isane a Rukia, que estaba maravillada por todos eso libros.

Qué bien, es perfecto, Isane mañana no quiero que nadie mi interrumpa estaré investigando, de acuerdo-le informo la de ojos amatistas, para sorpresa de la mayor.

Ah, sí señorita, como usted diga-respondió Isane, por el repentino interés en los herederos de las demás familias, después de todo se suponía que ya no le importaba.

Gracias, sabes también m…-Rukia no pudo continuar, debido a que vio que en una mesa cerca de la puerta, estaba una foto que le llamo la atención.

Se acerco a esta y vio que en la foto aparecían sus padres, una Hisana de unos 10 años y ella con tan solo 5 meses, además pudo apreciar que en el marco de la foto había un listón azul cielo con una tarjeta que decía; _"Rukia espero que te guste la mansión, casi toda esta echa a tus gustos para que te sientas cómoda, es un regalo de bienvenida, de parte de tu padre y de mi-mamá"_ -eso era lo que decía la primera parte el mensaje estaba en dos partes la segunda decía; _"mi pequeña Rukia, sé que no estarás contenta con el cambio, pero entiende que es por tu bien, mi regalo de despedida para ti es esta foto, es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos, desde el día que la tomaron la llevaba con migo a todos lados, pero ahora te la doy a ti para que sepas que nunca estas sola-Hisana, P.D. dale la vuelta a la foto_-que raro pensó Rukia antes de darle la vuelta a la foto, y ver que detrás de esta estaba otra, en esta aparecían ella cuando tenía 9 años y su hermana a los 19 años, junto a un Byakuya de 20 años con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rukia se sorprendió mucho pues aunque os tres se tomaran fotos a menudo, Byakuya solo sonreía en cinco, pero creyó que la primer ya ni siquiera existiría, pues a Byakuya no le gustaba que lo vieran sonreír, y si las otras estaban intactas era porque Hisana se lo había pedido, esa foto también tenía un listón como la otra y una nota esta nota decía; _"Rukia esta foto es un regalo de mi parte, es para que nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando tú me necesites, tú y tu hermana son muy importantes para mí, y esta foto es especial para mí porque fu la primera que nos tomamos juntos y por eso ahora te la doy, y así sepas que realmente te quiero, como mi pequeña hermana-Byakuya_-luego de leerla, Rukia se sintió realmente feliz, al recordar cuanto la querían sus padres, su hermana, y Byakuya nii-sama, y entonces más decidida que nunca decidió, investigar de nuevo a los heredero para hacer sentir orgullosos a todos.

Casa Hitsugaya

Ya llegue-dijo Tōshirō cuando entro a su casa acompañado de ryunosuke.

A ver jovencito, me puedes explicar en donde estaba-interrogo al chico una voz masculina.

Cálmate papá, estaba paseando a ryunosuke, vez-le respondió Tōshirō a su padre-además mamá me dio permiso de salir-continuo el chico para ir hasta donde estaba su madre, que estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala-hola mamá-la saludo para después ir a la cocina a darle de comer a ryunosuke.

Soi, se puede saber, porque le diste permiso de salir tan tarde-pregunto el hombre a su esposa que solo lo vio y le respondió-lo hice porque tu llevas semanas prometiéndole un día para él, y no lo cumples, asique yo le di permiso de salir para compensarlo, tienes algún problema Kisuke-dijo Soi, mientras veía de una manera aterradora a Kisuke, el cual solo respondió-no, no tengo ningún problema Soi-chan, jajaja-dijo Kisuke para después darse la vuelta y evitar la mirada de su mujer.

Shao-Ling Fong (Soi Fong), es una mujer de estatura baja, de ojos de color gris oscuro y cabello corto de color negro azulado, madre de Tōshirō y es posa de Kisuke Hitsugaya.

Kisuke Hitsugaya, un hombre alto, de cabello color beige y ojos grisáceos como los de su esposa pero más claros, es el padre de Tōshirō y esposo de Soi Fong.

Hey, viejo que hay de cenar-dijo Tōshirō cuando entro de nuevo en la sala.

Ahh, ¿cómo que viejo?, Soi-chan mira como me trata nuestro hijo, acaso no vas a decirle algo-pregunto indignado Kisuke, al ver la falta de cortesía por parte de su hijo.

Kisuke, esto es de todos los días, deja de ser tan dramático-dijo Soi harta de ver la misma escena todas las noches-dime Shiro-kun, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto a su hijo, con una sonrisa.

Tōshirō de igual forma le respondió con una sonrisa-estuvo muy bien, gracias a ti mamá, fue un gran día después de todo-le respondió con una sonrisa mas grande, aunque claro la sonrisa era más que todo al recordar a la hermosa chica del parque.

Me alegra oír eso Shiro-kun-dijo su madre para dirigirse a la cocina para servirle la cena.

Habitación de Tōshirō

Me pregunto ¿Quién eres?-pregunto al viento Tōshirō con el pañuelo en la mano, para después colocarlo en un cajón y acostarse en su cama preguntándose quién podría ser esa chica, tan hermosa.

Pero la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció, al observar un vaso con agua que el cavaba de traer, algo lo inquietaba claramente-espero no tener más problemas con esto, me está volviendo loco-dijo para sí mientras se acomodaba dispuesto a dormir, con la esperanza de soñar con la hermosa chica.

Habitación de Rukia

Luego de investigar un poco, y de cenar Rukia se dispuso a dormir, pero aun así la idea no parecía tan tentadora como sonaba, la peli-negra estaba muy nerviosa y asustada-por favor, esto me va a volver loca, que ya no pase-era lo que decía Rukia, mientras veía el techo de su cuarto como esperando que algo cayera, esta angustia estaba acabando con su cordura, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo, necesitaba descansar mañana seria un día atareado, al menos para ella.

* * *

**Black Angel N:** y bien les gusto el capitulo, cometí algún error, tienen sugerencias déjenme un review no importa que no tengan cuenta en fanfic todos lo review son bien recibidos y para las sugerencias recuerden que en el prologo hay una pagina para que me dejen sus sugerencias el **Angel Negro N **se despide bay.


	5. La Chica de la Fuente

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos pues aqui puntualmente le traigo el capitulo 4 y quería gradecer por los reviews, en especial el del ejercito hitsuruki gracias por el apoyo

**Disclaimer**: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

El sol ya había salido hace un par de horas, los negocios comenzaban a abrir, y la gente a trabajar, parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo y especial para todos los jóvenes, ya que era el último día de vacaciones, y a partir de mañana todos deberían volver a clases, y muchos tratarían de pasar ese último día lo mejor posible, aunque había algunos a los que no les preocupa tanto como a otros.

Habitación de Rukia

El sol se filtraba insistente entre las cortinas hasta el rostro de una Rukia que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, el recibir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro empezó a despertar, abrió lentamente lo ojos tratando de incorporarse, pero en ese momento se percato de que no sentía calor, nada de calor, entonces dirigió su mirada amatista al techo de su habitación y puedo ver como paraban de caer lentamente copos de nieve de este, se incorporo y pudo ver como de su cabello parecía estar blanco como la nieve y tomaba su color original poco a poco, y no solo eso en sus manos y alrededor de ella había algo de nieve, el instante se levanto de la cama para ir a colocar el seguro en la puerta.

Demonios está empeorando más rápido que antes-fueron sus palabras mientras observaba como se derretía lentamente la nieve-es peor que antes, mi cabello estaba blanco, nunca antes había pasado, y los copos solían derretirse antes de caer, que está pasando-hablaba para sí la chica.

Ella observaba su cama, pero mientras lo hacía poso su mirada violeta sobre Sode no Shirayuki, ¿porque no tenía nieve encima?, estaba junto a ella pero la nieve envés de cubrirla, solo la había rodeaba como a ella era extraño, pero los pensamientos de Rukia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y una voz llamando del otro lado.

Señorita Rukia, ya esta despierta-pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado.

Rukia solo alcanzo a responder-si Isane, estoy despierta, voy a bajar en un rato, no te preocupes-tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su voz le fallaría, por los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Luego de esa respuesta, Isane estuvo de acuerdo, y se marcho sin sospechar nada, era en esos momentos que Rukia agradecía ser independiente de ella misma, ya que de no ser así no hubiera tenido forma de explicarle a Isane el hecho de que su cama estuviera cubierta de nieve en primavera.

Luego de arreglarse, y arreglar el desastre de su cama tomo a Sode no Shirayuki, salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina para desayunar y poder dedicarse a la investigación de las otras familias.

Buenos días Hanatarō, Chōjirō-saludo con la peli-negra al par cuando entro a la cocina.

Buenos días señorita-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

¿Como paso la noche señorita?, ¿le gusta su nueva habitación?-pregunto Chōjirō mientras le servía el desayuno a Rukia.

Esta intento disimular su preocupación al recordar lo sucedido momentos antes, trato de sonreír para responderle, cosa que logro con algo de dificultad por los nervios que sentía de solo imaginar qué pasaría si enteraban de lo que sucede cuando duerme desde hace casi 2 años.

Bien, y si me, me gusto mucho la habitación-fue la respuesta de Rukia

Qué bien, su hermana y el señor Byakuya estarán muy contentos por eso-esta vez fue Hanatarō el que hablo.

¿A qué te refiere?, Hanatarō-pregunto intrigada por lo anteriormente dicho por el joven.

Se refiere a que estarán muy complacidos, porque fueron ellos quienes decoraron su habitación, señorita-dijo Isane, haciendo acto de presencia mientras le daba unas llaves a Rukia.

Rukia tomo las llaves mientras agradecía a Isane con un gesto, y recordaba que llave abría que puerta, hasta que encontró la que buscaba, luego dirigió su mirada de color indeciso a los presentes.

¿Nee-san y nii-sama decoraron mi habitación?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Así es, y también decoraron su estudio-respondió Hanatarō con alegría.

¿Enserio?, ya veo, entonces fueron ellos los que también ordenaron todas las cosas-dijo la chica pensando en que realmente siempre los tendría a ambos cuando los necesitara-gracias por el desayuno, voy al estudio por favor no me molesten a menos que sea algo importante-dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Bueno supongo que eso te salva a ti Hanatarō, además que también es un problema menos para nosotros-dijo Chōjirō a la vez que limpiaba la desordenada cocina.

Si, ni que lo diga señor-hablo Hanatarō dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al pensar de la que se salvo.

Estudio de Rukia

Rukia llego a su estudio decidida a terminar su investigación lo más pronto posible, al entrar puedo ver con más detalle que el día anterior que todo estaba como la última vez que entro al estudio que compartía con Hisana, todo estaba allí y de la misma forma, las fotos, los escudos, los nombres, los pocos libros que no se molesto en devolver a su sitio, todo, se acerco a una pizarra donde habían nueve rótulos de los cuales solo 5 tenían nombre mientras los otros cuatro permanecían en blanco, estos nuevo rótulos correspondían a las nueve familias los que estaban en blanco eran las familias que desconocía, era irritante para ella que según las tradiciones los herederos deben buscar a los demás herederos utilizando registros de sus bisabuelos, códigos, mensajes en clave, y demás, para encontrar a los demás herederos de la generación de sus padres y luego a los de su propia generación, cada generación debía hacer exactamente lo mismo, y no se podía recibir ayuda de otra persona cada quien debía arreglárselas solo, hasta donde ella sabia su hermana y Byakuya ya habían encontrado a todos los herederos pero no los conocían a todos en persona, Rukia vio con decisión los nombres y especificaciones que ella misma había puesto en ese pizarrón tiempo atrás.

1° familia; desconocida, 2° familia; Kuchiki, 3° familia; Shihōin, 4° familia; desconocida, 5° familia; Ukitake, 6° familia; Kyōraku, 7° familia; desconocida, 8° familia; desconocida; 9° familia; Ishida-leyó con frustración la peli-negra.

Debajo de cada uno de los rótulos estaban, sus herederos y sus escudos y su significado para cada una, de las que desconocía solo tenían los escudos y lo que significaban para estas.

Tengo mucho que hacer- se dijo así misma para comenzar.

Habitación de Tōshirō

Tōshirō empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al notar que no sentía calor, y de un salto salió de la cama, al estar de pie noto que su cama estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo no muy gruesa-rayos-dio conteniendo un grito enojo al ver su cama, para rápidamente observar el vaso con agua que había dejado la noche anterior junto a su cama, se lleno de sorpresa al ver que el vaso estaba congelado casi en su totalidad-esto está empeorando muy rápido-dijo de nuevo al ver que por primera vez el vaso se cógelo, por lo general solo se enfriaba y cristalizaba superficial mente el agua, reviso todo a su alrededor y puedo ver que al pie de su cama estaba Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru, una espada de apariencia normal, con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura, el mango es de color verde, y del mango sale una cadena de la que cuelga una cuchilla en forma de media luna, una espada my eficaz.

Claro la había dejado ahí en la tarde antes de salir y olvido guardarla, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que Hyōrinmaru no estaba congelada en lo absoluto, más bien estaba rodeada por el hielo justo como él, que estaba pasando, por suerte para él sus padres no entraban a su cuarto desde que empezó a tener ese problema, que fue por lo menos hace 2 años, era mejor así porque no podría explicar el por qué de eso, lo verdaderamente extraño era que de ayer a hoy había empeorado muy drásticamente, entonces no vio otra alternativa, terminar la investigación para descubrir que sucedía.

Luego de ordenar su cuarto y arreglarse puso su espada en su lugar y salió del cuarto, en dirección a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno y su padre jugaba con ryunosuke, le causo mucha gracia el ver como el perro se sentaba sobre él, termino de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa.

Hola mamá, papá-saludo el chico a sus padres.

Buenos días Shiro-kun-lo saludo su madre-¿podrías quitar a ryunosuke de encima de tu padre?-pregunto con fastidio al ver a su esposo haciendo de las suyas tan temprano.

De acuerdo, ven aquí amigo-llamo al animal, que rápidamente dejo libre a Kisuke.

Ahh, gracias hijo, buenos días-dijo agradecido de no haberse asfixiado.

Si de nada, mamá estaré en el estudio todo el día, asique-no te preocupes si tus amigos llaman no estás disponible para salir-termino de decir su padre ya sabiendo lo que diría su hijo.

Si bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se dirigía a su lugar de investigación, no sin antes pasar su cuarto por Hyōrinmaru.

Estudio de Tōshirō

El estudio no era muy grande, estaba muy organizado, y en la pared había un pizarrón con 5 nombres y otros 4 espacios en blanco en el, estos decían.

1°; los Kurosaki, 2°; faltante, 3°; faltante, 4°; los Hitsugaya, 5°; faltante, 6°; faltante, 7°; los Shiba, 8°; los Fong, 9°; los Ishida.

Al lado de todos estos nombres y espacios en blanco estaban unos escudos y lo que significaba cada uno de ellos para cada familia, Tōshirō revolvió sus cabellos como otras tantas ocasiones cuando trataba de encontrar las familias que le faltaban por encontrar, aunque debía admitir que ser el hijo único de los herederos de dos familias le facilitaba un poco el trabajo, ya que el tenia un privilegio que los demás herederos no y ese era que tenía acceso a dos registros distintos dándole más oportunidades de encontrar a los demás herederos.

Debo esforzarme, ya casi es hora y me faltan 4 familias, no puedo permitir que Ichigo e Ishida me lleven la delantera-dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a hojear registros.

Horas más tarde

Estaba harto esa era la palabra, estaba harto de haber estado todo el día encerrado en su estudio sin averiguar nada en lo mas mínimo, ¿Qué si era frustrante?, claro que lo era, ¿que no estaba viendo?, ¿Qué le faltaba?, esas eran su preguntas, acaso no hay manera de saber quiénes eran las otras familias, no podía estar más frustrado sin duda alguna todo ese día fue una pérdida total de tiempo, paso sus manos por su cabellos blanco por trigésima vez ese día, y en ese momento decidió que ya era suficiente asique decidió dar por terminada la investigación de ese día.

Salió de su estudio con dirección a la cocina, al llegar vio como su madre comenzaba a servir la cena, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo vio con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto su madre, pero no necesito de una respuesta pues con el simple hecho de ver el rostro de derrota de su hijo fue suficiente-sabes, no deberías buscar con tanta insistencia, a veces la mejor manera de encontrar algo es no buscar ese algo en especifico-finalizo la mujer.

¿Qué quieres decir?, no entiendo a lo que te refieres-expreso Tōshirō su confusión ante las palabras recién dichas por su madre.

Calma pronto lo entenderás-dijo su padre entrando a la cocina y tomando asiento-mientras tanto solo como y descansa mañana es tu primer día, y no creo que quieras ir con sueño, ¿verdad?-termino de hablar el hombre para empezar a comer.

Luego de meditar unos segundos, le dio la razón a sus padres y se dispuso a comer con ellos, no sin antes decir un sincero-gracias-pero la verdad seguía dudando del hecho de dormir bien le parecía imposible, debido a lo que sucede cada vez que duerme.

Estudio de Rukia

Es suficiente por hoy, esto me tiene harta-se reclamaba a sí misma una Rukia muy molesta por haber perdido el día entero encerrada en el estudio leyendo cientos de registros sin éxito alguno, repaso por tercera vez en esa hora los emblemas frente a ella como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta solo con hacerlo.

Significado del escudo de la 1° familia; confianza, perseverancia y decisión, 2° familia; ataduras, obligaciones y esfuerzo, 3° familia; honor, elegancia y orgullo, 4° familia; destino, valor y eternidad, 5° familia; destino, bondad y eternidad, 6° familia; amistad, apoyo y trabajo, 7° familia; fuerza, energía y objetivo, 8° familia; disciplina, deber y lealtad, 9° familia; justicia, intolerancia y realidad.

Era inútil se repetía mentalmente, el significado de los escudos de las familias no le dirían cuales eran las demás, solo lo cada familia pensaba sobre ella misma, y lo único que le llamo la atención fue, que tanto la 4° familia como la de ella tenían dos aspectos en común, que eran; el destino y la eternidad, pero ya sin ánimos de seguir decidió retirarse por hoy, además mañana seria su primer día en el instituto Karakura, y no quería ir adormilada no podía imaginar lo que podría suceder si le pasaba lo de esa misma mañana, en el instituto entonces opto por ir a cenar y luego a dormir.

Rukia llego al comedor donde estaban Chōjirō y los demás esperándola.

Hola señorita, ¿Qué tal va su investigación?-le pregunto el joven peli-negro.

La verdad no muy bien, pero supongo que si fuera fácil no abría razón para hacerlo-le respondió con algo de decepción y gentileza en su voz.

No se preocupe pronto podrá dar por concluida su investigación, después de todo Hisana no logro hacerlo sino hasta que tenía 18 años-le recordó para animar a la chica.

Es verdad, casi lo olvido, su padre dijo que los señores; Muguruma, Hirako y Ōtoribashi llegaran en tres días para continuar su entrenamiento-informo Isane.

La noticia de que sus sensei llegarían en unos días más alegro mucho a Rukia, ya que si estaba entrenando no podría pensar en su hermana y así n estaría triste, luego de cenar la oji-amatista se fue a su habitación esperando que el día de mañana fuera un día mejor que hoy.

Al día siguiente en el instituto de Karakura

Al fin había llegado el día menos esperado del año para muchos jóvenes, era un día odiado por muchos, esperado por otros y querido por pocos, en resume era el comienzo de las clases, tenía que ser ese día que los amigos que se separaban esperaban con paciencia y alegría, otros que comenzarían sus estudios en la escuela media , superior o primaria incluso algunos que tal vez ese año se graduarían lo esperaban con insistencia, y por último los que ya estaban hartos de repetir la rutina tantas veces que solo rogaban por unirse pronto a los que prácticamente anhelaban que llegase el día.

Junto a la entrada del instituto se encontraba un grupo muy animado de amigos, hablando de todo tipo de cosas, y felices de saber que este año igual que los anteriores estarían en el salón, en este grupo se encontraban; Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Karin Shiba, Yuzu Kurosaki y Momo Hirako, Shūhei Muguruma, Iduru Ōtoribashi y Hiyori Sarugaki.

Karin Shiba, es la hermana más pequeña de Ichigo, y también es la hermana melliza menor de Yuzu Kurosaki, tiene 15 años, cabello negro, ojos negros profundos, delgada, piel pálida, tiene un gran parecido con Ichigo, más que con su melliza Yuzu.

Yuzu Kurosaki, es hermana menor de Ichigo y la hermana melliza mayor de Karin Shiba, tiene 15 años, piel pálida, cabello café claro, ojos cafés claros, es la más parecida de sus hermanos a su madre.

Momo Hirako, una chica de 15 años, delgada, pelo negro, ojos cafés, un poco bajita, de piel clara.

Shūhei Muguruma, un chico alto, pelo corto negro, piel bronceada, ojos azules, 16 años de edad.

Iduru Ōtoribashi, un joven de ojos azules, pelo rubio claro, piel pálida, estatura media, de 15 años de edad.

Hiyori Sarugaki, una chica delgada, de pelo rubio, de piel bronceada, estatura media, 15 años de edad.

Los 7 chicos charlaban animadamente de cosa como; que hacer en cuanto terminaran las clases, lo que hicieron en sus vacacione, sus planes para este año escolar, pero Tōshirō era ajeno a la conversación y fue Karin quien se dio cuenta de esto.

¿Qué te sucede Tōshirō?, pareces un zombi-le dijo Karin mientras agitaba su mano frente a él para que reaccionase.

Ah, no es nada solo…me perdí en mis pensamientos, eso es todo-fue su respuesta la cual era cierta pues no podía dejar de pensar todavía en esa hermosa chica de la fuente.

Hay sí, de seguro está pensando en el momento apropiado para escaparse de clases, el primer día siempre lo hace-dijo Shūhei en tono burlón.

Vamos no comiencen a pelear ahora, ni siquiera han comenzado las clases como para que se pongan a discutir-dijo algo molesta Momo

Está bien Momo, ya no molestare al "pequeñín"-dijo resaltando la palabra pequeñín para hacer enfadar a Tōshirō.

Déjame en paz Shūhei, hoy no estoy de humor para pelear-respondió de forma fría es oji-esmeralda sorprendiendo a todos, pues él nunca perdonaría que alguien lo llamara pequeño.

Vamos Tōshirō relájate, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto Iduru a su amigo.

Tōshirō se disponía a responder cuando fijo su vista en la entrada del instituto y pudo observar a una chica muy familiar para él, iba a en prender camino hacia ella cuando Shūhei se paro frente a él bloqueándole el paso y la vista, Tōshirō rápidamente lo aparto y fue hasta la entrada pero ya no lograba encontrarla, entonces sus amigos que venían e dirección a él, le preguntaron qué sucedía.

Nada amigos, no se preocupen no es nada, es solo que…creí haber visto algo, mejor vamos al salón pronto sonara la campana-fue todo lo que pudo articular el peli-blanco, pues no quería contarles sobre la chica de la fuente, amenos no todavía.

Salón de clases

La profesora Misato Ochi, entro en el salón que al instante guardo silencio, todos los alumnos excepto Tōshirō voltearon a ver a la profesora.

Muy bien alumnos, bien venidos a un nuevo años escolar, mi nombre es Misato Ochi, supongo que tenemos algunos alumnos nuevos así que diré sus nombres y cuando lo haga quiero que se pongan de pie y se presenten y digan de donde son y su edad, ¿entendido?-explico la mujer tomando su lugar frente a la clase.

Todos los alumnos se fueron poniendo de pie uno por uno, Tōshirō que durante todo el rato desde que había entrado a salón se mantenía observando la ventana, decido darse la vuelta para observar a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, pero se sobresalto en sobremanera cuando una chica de cabello negro, piel pálida de baja estatura se levantaba de su lugar para presentarse.

Mi nombre es Rukia Ukitake Unohana, soy de Tokio y tengo 15 años-se presento sin darle mucha importancia, para tomar asiento nuevamente.

Sin prestar atención de los murmullos de sorpresa de sus compañeros al saber su nombre, era algo que no le sorprendía después de todo, sus padres eran muy famosos en el país.

Tōshirō seguía impactado por la chica que estaba al lado de él, su mente no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Cómo era posible que la chica de la otra noche estuviera hay junto a él, en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón?, no era posible, solo reacciono cuando escucho su nombre y supo que debía presentarse.

Mi nombre es Tōshirō Hitsugaya Fong soy de Karakura y tengo 15 años-se presentó rápidamente el chico.

El resto del rato Tōshirō se dedico a ver de lado varias veces a la chica que estaba a su lado, indeciso sobre si presentarse con ella y contarle que la había visto bailar la otra noche, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del recesó hasta que Rukia se levanto de su escritorio para salir del salón.

* * *

**Black Ángel N**: y que les pareció, ¿les gusto?, espero que si este capitulo me quedo un poco, mas largo de lo que esperaba pero igual era necesario comenzar a mover la historia y ya saben déjenme sus reviews si cometí algún error o algo así, bueno el **Ángel Negro N** se despide bay.


	6. Un Cálido Accidente Congelado

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos pues aquí les traigo puntualmente el nuevo capitulo de esta historia y que espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia si es mía XD

* * *

En el momento que Rukia se levanto de su lugar y salía del salón Tōshirō se dio cuenta de que ya era el receso, entonces se levanto y fue en dirección de sus amigos que ya estaban saliendo.

En el patio

El grupo de Tōshirō estaba conversando bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio mientras escuchaban como Shūhei seguía molestando a Tōshirō con respecto a su actitud toda la mañana.

En serio Tōshirō parecías estar hipnotizado jajaja-reía a carcajadas Shūhei.

Jm parece que al dragón solitario encontró su otra mitad, jmj-reía por lo bajo Iduru.

Ya basta, que no ven que le da pena admitir que está loco por la chica nueva, jajaja-ahora era turno de Hiyori de burlarse del peli-blanco.

Muy bien, ya se rieron y me fastidiaron ¡ ¿podríamos cambiar ya de tema?!-exigió un muy molesto Tōshirō.

Sabes, si te pones así de rojo porque hablen de eso es porque es cierto, ¿no lo crees Yuzu?-le dijo Karin con pereza en su voz.

Si, Karin tiene razón, si te sonrojas y aparte te enojas solo lo confirmas-respondió Yuzu.

Aja si claro, dejare de molestarlo hasta que el pequeñín admita que es cierto, jajaja- se burlo una vez mas Shūhei causando la rabia del peli-blanco

No lo hare, ¡PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! Ahora dejame en paz de una buena vez-reclamo Tōshirō en respuesta el anterior comentario de Shūhei.

Trata de calmarte un poco Tōshirō, como dijo Karin, si te sigues enfadando solo das hincapié a que se sigan burlando-trato inútilmente Momo de calmar al peli-blanco

Ja, pierdes tu tiempo Momo, este tonto es muy fácil de provocar, solo estas gastando saliva-dijo Hiyori para tratar de enfurecer mas al chico, cosa que logro.

Escúchame chica mono aquí la única loca eres tú, y ya deja de fastidiarme el día quieres-le dijo Tōshirō muy molesto a la rubia.

Huy cálmate dragoncito, Hiyori no tiene la culpa de que seas un cobarde sin agallas-hablo de nuevo Shūhei con la intención de hacer perder la paciencia de Tōshirō, y como era de esperarse tuvo éxito en ello.

¡Ahh!, ya estoy harto, me voy si no vuelvo a clases cúbranme como siempre, si-dijo el oji-turquesa mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar.

Aja, págame Iduru-dijo Shūhei extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio-te dije que podría hacer que se fuera del instituto una hora antes, que los años anteriores-dijo con arrogancia el peli-negro.

Demonios, no creí que acabaras tan rápido con su paciencia-hablo decepcionado el rubio por perder.

Perdón, ¿me perdí de algo?, yo te ayude Shūhei, el trato era la mitad del dinero-le reclamo la chica rubia su parte.

Si claro, toma tu parte Hiyori-dijo Shūhei ante la cara atónita de Iduru.

Oye espera un minuto, se suponía que no podáis recibir ayuda de nadie Shūhei-reclamo Iduru muy molesto.

Claro que no, tú dijiste que no podía recibir ayuda de Karin o Yuzu, no dijiste nada de Hiyori, así que no es trampa-dijo Shūhei con su típico tono de arrogancia-

Oigan no deberían hacer apuestas así-reclamo Momo molesta por las acciones de sus amigos-con amigos como ustedes para que se quieren enemigos-dijo frustrada al fin.

Relájate Momo, de todas formas el siempre se escapa el primer día, y además para mañana ya se le abra pasado el enojo-dijo como si nada Shūhei.

Jm, ¿adónde crees que se fue?, Yuzu-pregunto Karin a su hermana mientras las dos se mantenían al margen de la otra conversación.

Tal vez se fue al tejado, digo él quería estar solo nada más, si se hubiera ido del instituto no nos hubiera dicho nada-dijo Yuzu viendo la terraza del instituto junto a Karin.

Terraza del instituto

Una chica de ojos azul-violáceos se encontraba recargada en la reja de la terraza observando la ciudad, al verla no podía evitar sentir algo muy extraño dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar era como un sueño o más bien una ¿repetición?, sea lo que sea a ella solo le importaba saber que era esa sensación tan extraña.

A pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos Rukia fue capaz de percibir el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras, no le prestó mucha atención después de todo ella estaba del otro lado de la terraza, quien sea que subiera no la vería amenos que también fuera a la parte trasera.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, en sus pensamientos solo estaban las imágenes de sus amigos molestándolo por el asunto de la chica nueva, en el momento que su mente recordó el porqué de su enojo y este mismo desapareció para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al fin había encontrado a la chica de la fuente, incluso sabia su nombre ahora, en ese momento la sonrisa se convirtió en una gran sonrisa, vaya que era malo ocultando este nuevo sentimiento que sentía, si bien tal vez no era amor, pero era un fuerte sentimiento que a diferencia de los demás se rehusaba a desparecer, Tōshirō camino hacia adelante para apoyarse en la reja, justo como Rukia al otro lado.

Al momento de tocarla rápidamente Tōshirō se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues en el momento que puso su mano en esta sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica, pero ¿era fría?, y en cuanto la sensación desapareció, quito su mano de la reja, solo para observar que toda el are que había cubierto con su mano se congelo, esto lo lleno de mucha confusión y angustia.

A Rukia le sucedía lo mismo del otro lado, cuando Tōshirō toco la reja sintió la descarga gélida en su mano y rápidamente la retiro cuando dejo de sentir la descarga, solo para apreciar como la zona donde su mano estuvo con anterioridad se cristalizaba y se cubría de nieve, como su fuera un acto reflejo, Rukia tomo su mano mientras se alejaba de la reja con mucha preocupación y temor.

Ambos chicos empezaron a retroceder, tratado de encontrar la puerta a ciegas, pero no se esperaban que con lo que chocarían no sería la puerta, en cambio chocaron con el uno con el otro de espaldas debido a la sorpresa ambos y la fuerza del impacto ambos cayeron.

Ahh, eso dolió-dijo Tōshirō tocándose la cabeza-oye tu porq…-no puedo continuar reclamando al percatarse con quien había chocado.

Hmm, auch eso me dolió-dijo Rukia mientras imitaba la acción del chico-ah lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde…iba-rápidamente se quedo sin habla al ver al chico junto a ella.

¡Tu!-dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras se ponían en pie.

Tōshirō rápidamente entro en razón de lo que estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decirle de una manera no muy apropiada que la había esta "espiando", así que al instante se corrigió.

Ah, oye tu eres la chica nueva ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Tōshirō.

Yo vine porque…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, y esto era la sensación que le provocaba la mirada del chico sobre ella, entonces lo vio directo a los ojos causando que miradas turquesa y amatista chocaran, en ese momento ambos entraron en una especie de transe que de no ser por el sonido de unos autos no hubieran reaccionado.

Tú, ¿tú eres el chico que me observaba la otra noche en el parque?-le preguntó Rukia con decisión en su mirada a Tōshirō.

El chico por su parte al verse descubierto, se vio seriamente avergonzado por dos razones; la primera, lo había reconocido, y la segunda y mas vergonzosa lo habían descubierto, eso era más que un momento incomodo era un golpe directo a su orgullo, como heredero de la familia Fong se suponía que el espiar a alguien debía ser un juego de niños, un juego que había perdido muy des honrosamente por olvidar la regla principal del espionaje, nunca dejarte ver.

Ah, bueno, veras, yo…yo estaba-la verdad estaba muy nervioso nunca antes le había sucedido algo semejante, pero la hermosa mirada de la chica sobre él, tenía ese efecto, pero como pudo tomo coraje-la verdad yo estaba paseando a mi perro, y cuando volvía a casa el escucho algo y me arrastro hasta la fuente donde tú estabas, y luego él no quería irse…hasta que terminaste de bailar-termino de decirle algo sonrojado, porque la verdad el tampoco había querido irse.

Ya veo-fue lo único que le respondió Rukia.

Oye…yo, pues quiero pedirte disculpas-le costó mucho decir eso, debía ser el peor momento de su vida, por primera vez en su vida todos los rasgos característicos de su familia por ambas partes le estaba jugando en contra, y lo peor frente a Rukia.

Hem, mi nombre es Tōshirō Hitsugaya Fong, y es un placer conocerte al fin-le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

Ante esta acción Rukia sonrió de manera dulce para Tōshirō, lo que causo otro sonrojo más por parte del chico-el placer es mío, Tōshirō-san, soy Rukia Ukitake Unohana-dijo correspondiendo el saludo y estrechando la mano del chico.

Al momento que sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron una especie de conexión, instintiva mente se soltaron pero al creer que el otro no lo había sentido decidieron fingir que no sintieron nada.

Bueno, por lo menos es bueno saber que no eres un loco o algo así-trato de disimular Rukia.

Jaja, bueno a mi me alegra saber que no estás enfada-Tōshirō le siguió la corriente-que te parece si te presento a mis amigos, supongo que todavía no conoces a mucha gente-ofreció para tratar de escapar de esa situación incómoda.

Sí, me encantaría-acepto la invitación la peli-negra

Cuando se disponían a bajar al patio Rukia resbalo con algo de hielo que había en el suelo, en ese momento para evitar que Rukia cayera la sujeto de la cintura pero el también resbalo, debido a la posición que tenían al perder el equilibrio cuando cayeron, que aparte de terminar en una posición comprometedora también se besaron, en ese instante fue como sentir una rara combinación de sentimientos y sensaciones, de los cuales solo pudieron distinguir; paz, emoción, felicidad y calidez, rápidamente reaccionaron y se separaron, el primero en levantarse fue Tōshirō quien ayudo a Rukia para que se pusiera de pie.

Ah…etto, discúlpame, n-no fue mi intención es so…lo resbale-se disculpo muy apenado por lo aconteció el peli-blanco

Ah…ah si, fue solo, solo un accidente-trato ella también de justificarse.

Si, es solo que había hielo en el suelo y-se detuvo, porque se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de revelar su "poder" si así podía llamarlo.

Eso, no importa la verdad es que, de-de todas formas ya paso, asique porque mejor no ¿nos vamos ya?-trato de dirigir la conversación a otro lado para olvidar el asunto.

Tōshirō rápidamente acepto y se fueron de ahí ambos con la esperanza de que el otro olvidara lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos se percato que en donde estaban el hielo se había expandido aun más cubriendo gran parte de la terraza con un manto de hielo algo grueso y nieve encima.

Patio del instituto

Los amigos 6 jóvenes aun seguían discutiendo sobre la apuesta, o al menos 4 de ellos ya que las gemelas Kurosaki Shiba estaban más entretenidas hablando de sus vacaciones que de la apuesta, Tōshirō se acerco a sus amigos despertando intriga en 4 de ellos sobre el porqué seguía allí, por su parte Karin y Yuzu solo voltearon a verlo.

Hey, Tōshirō se puede saber ¿porque sigues aquí?-pregunto algo preocupado Shūhei por el hecho de tener que devolverle el dinero a Iduru.

De seguro lo atraparon y tuvo que volver jejeje-rio Hiyori en las mismas condiciones que Shūhei, pues tampoco quería regresar el dinero.

Muy graciosos, pero no, además yo les dije que me iba si no les hubiera dicho nada entonces si me habría ido-les dijo con fastidio Tōshirō, mientras veía como Shūhei y Hiyori le daban dinero a Iduru pero no le importo mucho y continuo con lo que iba a hacer-bueno chicos quiero presentarles a Rukia-dijo mientras la chica se acercaba mas al grupo.

Un gusto conocerlo-dijo Rukia mientras apreciaba como los 6 ponian caras de sorpresa.

Bueno Rukia, la chica rubia es Hiyori Sarugaki, el rubio es Iduru Ōtoribashi, ese con cara de tonto es Shūhei Muguruma y las gemelas son Karin Shiba y Yuzu Kurosaki-los presento Tōshirō mientras lo señalaba respectivamente a cada uno.

Hola-saludaron todos al unisonó, saliendo de su sorpresa.

Rukia por su parte estaba sorprendida, pues confirmo sus sospechas los tres chicos tenían los apellidos de sus senseis; Muguruma, Ōtoribashi y Hirako, eso solo significaba que ellos eran os hijos de los que tanto hablaban, pero para estar segura tendría que esperar dos días más a que ellos llegaran y así estar segura.

Jm, bueno déjame darte la bienvenida a Karakura, Rukia-dijo Karin extendiéndole su mano y invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

Rukia sonrió y estrecho la mano de Karin para tomar asiento junto a esta, y rápidamente los demás comenzaron a saludarla y preguntarle cosa, Tōshirō se sintió feliz de que sus amigos aceptaran a Rukia y también se sintió afortunado de tener amigos como ellos, aunque a veces lo sacaran de quicio no podría haber pedido mejores amigos que ellos, pero tanto él como Rukia no podían dejar de pensar en lo sucedido momentos atrás en la terraza.

* * *

**24/08/2014**

**Black Ángel N:** y bien les gusto me merezco algún review, y también háganme saber si cometí algún error o si tienen alguna sugerencia todo es bien recibido bueno hasta aquí el **Ángel Negro N** se despide bay


	7. Secretos y Misterios

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y también quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasa pero por algunos problemas no pude escribir asique espero le guste.

**Disclaimer**: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, excepto la historia que esa si salio de mi activa imaginación.

* * *

Luego del receso el resto de la mañana transcurrió normal, por lo menos para la mayoría porque para Tōshirō fue casi una eternidad y la principal y única razón de esta era una chica peli-negra de ojos amatistas, por algún motivo desconocido para el mismo, no podía evitar verla o pensar en ella, al final de clases se encontraban todos reunidos frente al instituto hablando de cualquier cosa y tratando de conocer más a su nueva amiga.

Enserio ¿practicas kendo?, es asombroso no había conocido a otra chica aparte de Tatsuki que practicara kendo-dijo Karin al no poder creer que alguien como Rukia practicara algo como el kendo.

Pues sí, siempre lo he practicado y la verdad es muy divertido-dijo Rukia sonriendo-y de verdad ¿juegas fútbol Karin?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ja jugar no es el termino que yo usaría para referirme a Karin, ella es muy buena, no, ella es casi una profesional-presumió Hiyori ente lo que Karin no tuvo tiempo de contradecir porque Tōshirō intervino.

Es cierto, Karin es increíble jugando-afirmo Tōshirō las palabras de Hiyori, pero esta vez Karin hablo-si pero tú también eres un experto, y si no fuera por ti no podría realizar esa jugada de oro-dijo la peli-negra asiendo crecer el ego del oji-turquesa que solo asintió.

Bien, hora de otra pregunta-dijo Yuzu para cambiar otra vez el tema de la conversación.

Y ¿de quién es el turno ahora?-pregunto Karin.

Es mi turno ahora, déjame pensar-dijo Shūhei con una sonrisa que extraño a los demás-bueno ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas Rukia?-fue la pregunta de Shūhei.

Al oírla todos se relajaron de nuevo, pero Tōshirō pensó que tenía que a ver una razón para esa pregunta, no era para nada del estilo de Shūhei, todo lo contrario, pero tendría tiempo para preguntarle después, ahora solo quería saber más de Rukia.

Sí, tengo una hermana mayor-respondió Rukia con alegría en su voz, esto no paso desapercibido por Kira que no puedo evitar preguntar.

Parece que eres muy apegada a tu hermana ¿verdad Rukia?-le pregunto Kira.

Tienes razón, mi hermana y yo somos muy unidas desde que tengo memoria siempre hacemos todo juntas-le respondió con alegría.

Y ¿cómo se llama tu hermana? Porque no nos cuéntanos más de ella-pregunto Momo curiosa por conocer más a la hermana de Rukia.

Se llama, Hisana, es diez años mayor que yo, es muy atenta y amable con todos, ella es la mejor -fue la respuesta de la peli-negra que estaba muy contenta de hablar sobre ella.

Y ¿donde está ella ahora?-pregunto Shūhei con una mirada que Tōshirō conocía muy bien y que de seguro estaba relacionado con lo anterior.

Pues, está en América, con su esposo-fue una seca respuesta por parte de Rukia.

Rápidamente la curiosidad invadió a todos por el repentino cambio de actitud de la oji-amatista, pero el que pregunto al fin fue Tōshirō.

¿La extrañas, No? Es que, caso no querías que se fuera o ¿sí?-fueron las pregunta de Tōshirō.

No es eso, es solo que, apenas ella se fue mis padres me enviaron aquí mientras ellos permanecían en Tokio unos días más pero, es la primera vez que estoy yo sola y siempre éramos Hisana y yo, supongo que por eso no he podido adaptarme bien a la ciudad todavía-dijo Rukia triste.

Oye eso me hace sentir ofendido-dijo una voz atrás de los chicos que resultaba algo familiar para todos los presentes-acaso yo no cuento, Rukia-chan-termino de decir el invasor parándose en frente del grupo.

El ver quién era el invasor, todos se sorprendieron de verlo y porque conociera a Rukia ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaban, también de que estuviera solo, pues no era normal que estuviera solo, por lómenos no si iba al instituto, y su sorpresa creció más todavía al ver lo siguiente.

¡Uryu!-fue lo que dijo Rukia mientras corría a abrazar al oji-azul, que correspondió el abrazo de la menor.

Hola Rukia, meda mucho gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo-dijo Uryu mientras rompía el abrazo para ver a Rukia, y pudo ver quiénes eran los que la acompañaban-hola muchachos, no sabía que fueran los nuevos amigos de Rukia-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

Pues podríamos decir lo mismo de ti, no crees Uryu-dijo Kira dado que ninguno de los demás salía de su sorpresa.

Tienes razón, ciento no habérselos dicho, pero antes no importaba-fue la simple respuesta que dio Uryu.

Entonces ¿ustedes lo conocen?-pregunto Rukia, a lo que Uryu le respondió afirmativamente.

Si, la verdad nos conocemos desde hace mucho, supongo que desde un poco antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, Rukia-termino de decir el joven.

Bueno eso responde un par de preguntas, pero ¿porque estás aquí? Y ¿solo?-le pregunto Tōshirō, con algo de molestia que le costó disimular pues no le gustaba que Rukia estuviera tan apegada a Uryu.

Ignorando por completo la molestia del peli-blanco Uryu contesto con toda tranquilidad-pues vine por Rukia por supuesto, sus padres me pidieron que le mostrara la ciudad, dado que Hisana está de luna de miel-dijo con calma mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Cuando Uryu termino de dar razones Rukia comprendió porque el día anterior no había recibido noticia alguna de su guía en la ciudad y le reprocho con enfado al joven-Uryu si tú, eres mi guía, ¡¿Por qué rayos no fuiste ayer a la mansión?!-pregunto realmente enojada.

Uryu se asusto al ver la expresión de enojo que tenia Rukia que le respondió con nerviosismo en su voz-ahh cálmate Rukia, no fui porque tenía un compromiso con mi padre en el hospital, le avise a tus padres pero me dijeron que tu ya estabas en camino yo no podía hacer nada-le dijo temiendo a la reacción de la chica.

Hm tienes suerte de que estuve muy ocupada ayer, sino-ni siquiera se molesto en terminar la oración simplemente se limito a verlo con una mirada tan aterradora que izo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al joven.

Oigan chicos que tal si vamos todos con Uryu y le mostramos a Rukia la ciudad-propuso muy entusiasmada Yuzu.

No es una mala idea, yo voy-secundo Kira.

Bien entonces vamos todos-dijo Tōshirō por los demás, mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a caminar.

Mansión Ukitake

Unas pocas horas después de haberle mostrado la ciudad a Rukia, todos estaban cansados, asique como el último lugar era la misma mansión Ukitake, Rukia los invito a quedarse un rato.

¿Necesita algo más? Señorita-pregunto Hanatarō a Rukia.

No, gracias Hanatarō puedes retirarte-fue la respuesta de la chica.

Bien si me necesita no dude en llamarme, con su permiso me retiro-dijo el joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para retirarse.

Pero miren nada más, amigos creo que acabo de encontrar a la pareja del siglo-decía Shūhei mientras señalaba a Rukia y Tōshirō que estaban sentados en el mismo sofá.

Oye Shūhei no crees que estas exagerando-dijo Karin con algo pereza en su voz.

Por favor, ni siquiera tu puedes negar que Tōshirō está loco por Rukia, durante toda la tarde estuvo pegado a ella como un imán, jajaja incluso se tropezó con un poste por estarla viendo.

¡Eso no es verdad me tropecé con una roca y choque con el poste!-decía muy enfadado y avergonzado el oji-turquesa.

Aunque también maldecía por lo bajo que sus "amigos" se sentaran apropósito de tal manera que él y Rukia compartieran asiento, esto hacia la situación aun más incomoda si es que se podía, Uryu por su parte permanecía tranquilo por el hecho de saber que Rukia había encontrado buenos amigos y encima al mismo tiempo _"protección"_ después de todo estaban en Karakura y debían tener cuidado con _"ellos"_, por ahora perecía que todo estaba bien y había que tratar de mantener las cosas así un tiempo más.

Luego de un rato más de charlas y juegos además de un par de reclamos y sonrojos de vergüenza por parte de Tōshirō estaba comenzando a oscurecer, Rukia les ofreció a todos que Chōjirō los llevara a sus casas como un agradecimiento por enseñarle la ciudad propuesta que fue aceptada por todos menos por Uryu, Rukia los acompaño hasta la puerta pero antes de irse Tōshirō se quedo un momento hablando con Rukia.

Gracias por todo, y de nuevo lamento mucho haberte observado el otro día-le dijo el oji-turquesa sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Tranquilo no estoy molesta, es solo que nunca antes nadie que no fueran mis padres, mi hermana o su esposo me habían visto bailar-le confesó la peli-negra con algo de vergüenza, que el chico frente a ella no paso por alto.

Bueno, pues entonces déjame decirte que bailas muy hermoso, Rukia-dijo con sinceridad mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que se le estaba empezando a hacer un habito por lo general el no sonríe pero desde que la vio no para de sonreír cada vez que puede-entonces, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras hacia un ademan de despedida y se iba con los demás.

Adiós-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rukia antes de que se fuera, la verdad no quería despedirse, había algo en el que la hacía sentir segura y muy feliz, pero creyó que solo era porque él era muy agradable con ella, entonces lo dejo pasar y volvió a dentro donde estaba Uryu.

Dime Rukia, ¿qué tal tu nuevo hogar?-pregunto ansioso por saber si la chica estaba realmente a gusto en la ciudad.

La verdad, todavía me siento extraña, incluso en la mansión, me pierdo y suelo olvidar que ya no estoy en Tokio no sé porque, normalmente para este momento ya debería saberme de memoria todos los lugares tanto de la mansión como de la ciudad-respondió cabizbaja y con inquietud.

Ya veo, dime ¿has tratado de hablar con Hisana o Byakuya? Tal vez solo sea nostalgia-le dijo con sinceridad a la chica mientras la veía con comprensión.

Pues no, no he hablado con ellos, creo que debería hacerlo tal vez eso me ayude-dijo mientras el tono de su voz cambiaba de uno triste a uno más feliz-gracias Uryu-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra oír eso, oye ¿avanzaste en tu investigación?-pregunto para saber si Rukia seguía investigando a las familias.

Pues no mucho, solo encontré una familia pero no fue un avance pues yo ya tenía mis sospechas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yoruichi era una heredera?-le dijo lo ultimo con algo de enojo.

¿Qué?, tu sabes que no puedes recibir ayuda de nadie y eso claramente me incluye ahí-le respondió con un tono de inocencia para molestar a Rukia y si que funcionó.

Hm, eres muy malo Uryu-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a otro lado.

Bien, ya que soy tan malo no te diré, las buenas noticias-dijo para llamar la atención de Rukia y nuevamente tuvo éxito.

¿Qué, buenas noticias?-pregunto curiosa por saber de que hablaba el heredero de los Ishida.

Ayer en el hospital Ishida mi padre me comento que Nanao y Renji vendrían a Karakura junto con Yoruichi, creo que será uno o dos días después de los maestros-le informo a la menor que se mostraba muy feliz por la noticia.

Qué bien, eso significa que ellos vendrán está semana, los senseis llegan pasado mañana-dijo con emoción la peli-negra.

Luego de un rato Uryu se retiro, luego de que se fuera Rukia subió a su habitación con alegría pues su primer día de clases en la ciudad no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

Al entrar como siempre su pequeño amigo la esperaba en su cama, era realmente adorable verlo dormir ahí, tanto que Rukia no quiso despertarlo asique con cuidado lo dejo en su jaula, y se dispuso a dormir está vez sin preocuparse por lo que sucedía siempre después de todo nadie entraría a su habitación ¿verdad?.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Cuando Tōshirō llego a su casa sus padres todavía no habían llegado entonces decidió relajarse un rato mientras venían, pero estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había hecho ese día que se quedo dormido en la sala.

Sueño de Tōshirō

Estaba en un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso al menos para él, había una pequeña tormenta de nieve que parecía ir aumentando. Estaba en una especie de claro en una montaña nevada y al parecer está estaba rodeada de muchas otras montañas, se preguntaba; ¿dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y ¿que así allí?, se preguntaba Tōshirō al ver el lugar donde se encontraba y si antes estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaba aun más, al ver su ropa.

Su ropa ahora consistía en unas vestiduras de seda al estilo samurái en tonos lila oscuro y con una cadena ciñendo su cuerpo, además de que su calzado parecía estar hecho de hielo y asemejar las patas de un reptil y en su mano izquierda tenia lo que parecía ser una especie de guante que simulaba estar hecho de escamas de hielo, sin mencionar que su cabello ahora estaba más largo ahora le llega hasta la parte media de la espalda y tenia algunos mechones en verde azulado era muy extraño pero a la vez familiar que casi parecía un recuerdo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo percibir una especie de voz que lo llamaba pero por el ruido del insistente viento congelado de la tormenta de nieve no podía escuchar con claridad.

¡Quien está ahí!-grito el peli-blanco para tratar de identificar a la persona que lo llamaba pero todo lo que escuchaba era a la voz que creía era de una mujer decir-¡Hyo…!-no podía escuchar nada más, todo era confuso y muy extraño.

Tōshirō estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, era un dolor tan intenso que lo dejo completamente paralizado hasta que sintió una especie de liquido tibio descender por su cuerpo, lentamente llevo su mano derecha hasta el lugar de donde provenía el dolor y su temor se convirtió en realidad algo lo estaba atravesando y el liquido era sangre que emanaba de la herida.

Tōshirō estaba a punto de girar su cabeza para ver quién era el responsable y cuando lo vio…

Fin del sueño

Tōshirō despertó de golpe y muy agitado por el sueño que había tenido que casi cae del sofá y entonces fue cuando entro en razón, estaba en la sala dormido eso significaba que había hielo en el sofá y en el suelo, luego pensaría en ese sueño pero ahora deshacerse de todo ese hielo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, solo tenía unos minutos antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Por suerte ya se había encargado de todo el hielo estaba seguro de que lo había logrado justo a tiempo hasta que ¡puf!

¡HOLA Tōshirō!-grito Kisuke al entrar seguido por Soi Fong.

Realmente ¿tenias que gritar?-le pregunto la peli-negra con evidente molestia en su voz.

Jeje, vamos Soi-chan sino como sabrá Tōshirō que ya estamos en casa-dijo muy seguro mientras buscaba con la vista a Tōshirō sin éxito alguno.

Mientras tanto Soi Fong lo veía con cara de "no estarás hablando enserio", para contestarle con enojo-Kisuke, así como creo que no es necesario que grites como un loco cada vez que llegas a la casa…-izo una pausa para apartar a su marido de la puerta que mantenía sostenida a la pared para poder continuar-tampoco creo necesario que azotes la puerta-finalizo mientras veía a Kisuke con una mirada tan fría que podría matar, y luego Kisuke observar como detrás de la puerta estaba un medio consiente Tōshirō.

Por desgracia cuando sus padres llegaron toshiro estaba a un lado de la puerta y fue azotado contra la pared con mucha fuerza y gracias a que su "querido padre" seguía sosteniendo la puerta no podía moverse o respirar.

Te encuentras bien Shiro-kun-le pregunto su madre con preocupación al ver que estaba empezando a respirar normalmente y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del peli-blanco.

¡Ups! Lo siento hijo creo que no te vi jajaja-trato inútilmente de disculparse.

Si claro, no me hace gracia-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Bueno no tendrías problemas si fueras más fuerte-dijo con aires de tristeza.

¿Qué dijiste? Anciano-siguió Tōshirō con la provocación.

Ya basta los dos, parecen un par de niños-dijo molesta Soi Fong.

Después del incidente y de cenar Tōshirō se fue a su dormitorio dando gracias a que por lo menos no notaron el frio que hacia todavía debido al hielo o eso creía al menos.

* * *

_**07/09/2014**  
_

**Black Ángel N**: y quetal? le gusto o no si me gustaría que me lo dijeran también que me hagan saber si hay algún error o algo acepto criticas, sugerencias y correcciones. bueno aquí se despide la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay


	8. Decisiones y el ¿Punto de Encuentro?

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos y muchas gracias a los que leen la historia tanto a los que dejan review como a los que no (pero agradecería que lo hicieran), pero en fin aquí el nuevo capitulo puntualmente.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen que son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, excepto la historia que esa si salio de mi imaginación.

* * *

En cuanto Tōshirō subió a su cuarto tanto Soi Fong como Kisuke sabían que algo raro estaba pasando, pues se podía sentir el frió que hacía en la sala y no era precisamente por el aire acondicionado que se encontraba apagado, pero aparentemente el que tenía una mejor perspectiva del asunto era Kisuke.

Dime, puedo saber ¿qué está pasando? O acaso es un secreto de la familia Hitsugaya-pregunto Soi Fong preocupada por su hijo.

Por desgracia no puedo decirte mucho, ya que no estoy del todo seguro si es lo que aparenta ser, y aunque lo supiera no podría decirte mucho al respecto porque en efecto es un secreto de los Hitsugaya-le respondió Kisuke con un semblante serio que le daba a entender a Soi Fong lo delicado del asunto.

Bien entonces, dime todo lo que puedas-le pidió una explicación aunque fuera a medias.

Estas segura de querer saber, Shao-Ling-la llamo por su nombre manteniendo su semblante serio lo que causo más angustia en la mujer, pero aun así no desistiría.

Por supuesto que quiero saber, después de todo también es mi hijo-le dijo con total honestidad y a la vez dejando que la angustia se reflejara en su voz.

Ahhh, está bien-dio un suspiro al verse incapaz de negarse a responderle-te diré lo que pueda-le dijo al fin pues entendía el que estuviera así, después de todo el era su único hijo.

Además también él se sentía preocupado por Tōshirō y el solo hecho de imaginarse cómo podría estar Soi Fong, no tenía el corazón para no decirle aunque fuera un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces Kisuke empezó a explicarle a Soi Fong lo que estaba pasando mientras la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarle a su hijo incrementaba con cada palabra que decía el hombre.

Tokio edificio de la compañía Seireitei

Se encontraban reunidos 2 hombres y 2 mujeres en la sala de juntas del edificio mientras discutían asuntos con respecto a la empresa, luego de un par de horas de discutir asuntos de la misma dieron por finalizada su reunión.

Valla que es difícil mantener una empresa he-decía pesadamente uno de los hombres.

Este era muy alto de cabello castaño oscuro y barba, el cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta floja, ojos negros, de figura musculosa y la apariencia de un hombre maduro.

Sabes no deberías quejarte tanto-decía un hombre de cabello blanco en un tono suave-tal vez es por eso que tu hija no te respeta ¿no lo crees?-termino de decir solo para ver como su socio ponía cara de "pero de que estás hablando".

Ah, como puedes decir eso, mi pequeña me ama, para ella yo soy su inspiración, su modelo a seguir y…-un bueno para nada, perezoso y un inmaduro-intervino su esposa para corregirlo.

Ella era una mujer de estatura media, gestos serios cabello negro brillante, usa gafas ovaladas de color rojo y sus ojos son de color azul claro.

Ahh Risa-chan eso es muy cruel-decía el hombre mientras simulaba estar llorando por las palabras de su esposa.

Shunsui tiene razón, no abras exagerado un poco, Risa-decía el hombre peli-blanco al ver lo directa que era la mujer con su esposo.

No lo creo Jūshirō, Nanao siempre está molesta con él, si es que no esta furiosa por su actitud-le respondió Risa al hombre que respondía al nombre de Jūshirō Ukitake.

Bueno que tal si nos tranquilizamos un poco después de todo, no es momento para discutir sobre lo que nuestros hijos piensan de nosotros sino de su futuro-habla con razón en sus palabras la mujer poniéndose junto a Jūshirō.

Yachiru está en lo cierto, lamento la tardanza Ukitake, Kyōraku, tuve algunos problemas al venir-decía mientras ingresaba en la sala un hombre de apariencia seria que responde el nombre de Sōjun Kuchiki.

Sōjun es un hombre alto, tiene los ojos de color morado media noche, su cabello negro lo lleva largo a la altura de los hombros.

Risa-chan tu y Yachiru podrían esperar afuera mientras-Kyōraku guardo silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposa, está entendió de inmediato y salió del lugar seguida por Yachiru dejando a los 3 hombres solos.

Ya está todo listo ¿Sōjun?-pregunto Shunsui al recién llegado.

Sí, todo está listo-hizo una pausa para ver a sus "compañeros" y continúo-ahora solo debemos esperar a que nuestros hijo estén listos-al decir esto el ambiente empezó a cambiar a uno más tenso.

Hm para saber si lo están o no, necesitamos estar todos reunidos-dijo con voz perezosa Shunsui pero sin perder lo serio de su semblante.

No se preocupen, yo ya me encargue de eso solo necesito que me ayuden un poco-dijo mostrándoles el maletín que llevaba.

Dentro del maletín estaba el equipo necesario para una videoconferencia, luego de unos minutos de arreglar todo ya estaba listo.

Ahora solo debemos conectarlo-dijo Jūshirō mientras encendía el aparato.

Perfecto, ya está en línea-dijo el Kuchiki mientras se podía apreciar en la pantalla los miembros faltantes en esa reunión, todos ansiosos por comenzar.

Vaya que son lentos estaba empezando a creer que nunca empezaría la junta, lo dejare pasar está vez solo porque mis hijos están durmiendo-hablo uno de los hombres en la pantalla.

El responde por el nombre Isshin Kurosaki, es alto de complexión musculosa cabello negro y corto igual que su barba, sus ojos son negros y por lo general no es muy serio.

Déjate de tus juegos Isshin, esto es importante podrías mostrar algo más de seriedad-le reclamaba otro de ellos.

El es Ryūken Ishida, es alto delgado de buena condición física de cabello blanco un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos azul oscuros usa lente sin marco y de mirada seria.

Cálmense los dos no tenemos toda la noche, podrán jugar luego-dijo una mujer que se encontraba con Isshin.

Ella es Masaki Shiba, es de estatura media tiene aspecto juvenil y gran belleza tiene una sonrisa permanente en el rostro salvo por este momento ya que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés claros.

Jajaja, veo que no has cambiado Masaki, eso me alegra-hablo un hombre de ojos grisáceos.

Pero miren nada más, Kisuke creí que para este momento Soi Fong ya te habría matado, te felicito por sobrevivir-decía con alegría el hombre.

Era Akira Shihōin, un hombre alto de piel morena, ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño y de complexión atlética.

Maestro Akira, por favor obviemos el tema y concentrémonos en lo importante-hablo la aludida que se encontraba junto al hombre de ojos grises.

Bien, suficiente demos inicio a esto, empecemos por lo más importante, ¿Cuántos herederos ya conoces a todos los demás?-comenzó Isshin quien era el "líder" de todos-vamos por orden de acuerdo, mi hijo mayor ya los conoce a todos, mientras que mi hija no conoce a tres-fue su respuesta para los demás.

Mi hijo, heredero de los Kuchiki ya los conoce a todos-dijo Sōjun con el tipico orgullo de su familia.

Mi hija, heredera de la familia Shihōin también los conoce a todos-dijo feliz Akira.

Mi hijo heredero tanto de la familia Hitsugaya como de la familia Fong, no conoce a cuatro-hablo Kisuke por él y por Soi Fong.

Mi hija mayor ya los conoce a todos, y mi hija menor todavía no conoce a cuatro-dijo Jūshirō.

Mi hija ya conoce a todos-dijo Shunsui como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Mi hija no conoce a dos-dijo Masaki.

Mi hijo ya los conoce-dijo Ryūken con su habitual seriedad.

Veo que únicamente seis de los diez ya están preparados-decía pensativo el hombre por la situación-creo que no tenemos más opción que presionarlos como hicieron nuestros padres con nosotros, he Shunsui, Kisuke-sentencio el Kurosaki a la vez que recordaba sus tiempos de juventud con sus amigos y compañeros.

Te refieres a darle fecha límite ¿verdad?-pregunto Soi Fong temiendo la respuesta porque esto seguro seria un duro golpe para el orgullo de su hijo.

Me temo que si, no podemos esperar mucho más, asique deberán comunicarles a los chicos que tienen dos semana a partir de mañana-dijo con molestia porque esto incluía a sus dos hijas menores.

Ya veo, entonces le diré a mi hija que adelante su viaje a Karakura, ¿qué hay de ti Shunsui?-Akira le pregunto a su amigo.

Ella y Yoruichi dijeron que se irían juntas, asique mientras así sea no habrá problema-respondió con su habitual tono de pereza.

Perfecto, Ukitake ¿Cuándo volverán tu hija su esposo?-pregunto Isshin.

Ellos volverán en dos semanas, cuando lo hagan irán directo a Karakura-fue la respuesta del peli-blanco.

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo sonriendo para continuar-ahora ¿quiénes han sido aprobados y quienes harán la prueba con los maestros? para saber si están listos o no-volvió a su semblante serio.

Uryu ya está listo-hablo primero Ryūken.

Byakuya también lo está-hablo Sōjun.

Yoruichi ya está lista-dijo feliz Akira.

Hisana está lista, y Rukia hará la prueba en dos días-hablo con calma Jūshirō.

Tōshirō hará la prueba en tras días-dijo Soi Fong con seriedad.

Ichigo ya está listo, Karin hará la prueba en dos días y Yuzu en tres-dijo Masaki por ella e Isshin.

Bien ya solo falta escoger el punto de reunión-decía Akira-¿qué lugar elegirás? Isshin-la verdad era que todos querían saber cuál sería el punto de encuentro.

Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo Isshin respondió-tendrá que ser el "sótano" que tus padres hicieron para nosotros Kisuke-dijo para sorpresa de todos.

¿Estás seguro?, no hay otro lugar-pregunto Sōjun.

No lo creo, si lo piensas Isshin tiene razón, no hay mejor lugar que ese-respaldo Kyōraku.

Todo está decidido entonces, nos veremos en el "sótano" dentro de dos semanas, para comenzar estén o no todos en igualdad de condiciones.

Bien-respondieron todos al unisonó para dar por finalizado el primer tema de la reunión.

Alguien tiene idea de ¿en donde están? "_ellos"_-dijo Akira serio por primera vez en la noche.

Yo he estado investigando, y hace poco descubrí que han estado escondidos en ciudad Kagamino-dijo Soi Fong para el asombro e incredulidad de los demás-y eso no es todo, por lo que se desde hace seis meses han estado realizando varios viajes por Japón y recientemente a América.

Las palabras de Soi Fong habían dejado helados a todos, ¿cómo era posible? que esos sujetos hayan estado todo ese tiempo siguiéndolos y no se hayan dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

Soi, desde hace cuanto sabes eso-pregunto Kisuke realmente sorprendido.

Desde esta tarde, por fin pude obtener toda la información que necesitaba, y entre está información estaba la residencia y los registros de viaje-dijo con seriedad, mientras la tención aumentaba en el ambiente.

Soi Fong, ¿sabes cuales son todos los lugares a los que han ido? y ¿cuántas veces?-pregunto Isshin tomando nuevamente el liderazgo en la reunión.

Si-respondió la aludida mientras sacaba una especie de informe y lo leía en voz alta-han ido a Tokio un total de 16 veces, a Okazaki 10, a Fukuoka 10, a Karakura 23 y a América el mismo día y al mismo lugar que Hisana y Byakuya-sus palabras fueron un duro golpe tanto para los demás como para ella.

Que es lo que querrán espiándonos de esa forma-decía indignado Sōjun por no haber notado a los espías.

Esto sí es un problema, debemos mantener a los muchachos seguros, Jūshirō, Sōjun asegúrense de que Hisana y Byakuya tengan la mejor protección posible sin que ellos se den cuenta-decía Isshin notablemente perturbado por lo que acababan de descubrir-Akira que Yoruichi y Nanao vengan lo antes posible a Karakura, los demás asegúrense de que sus hijos estén seguros, y recuerden que no pueden enterarse de nada-concluyo la orden el Kurosaki dando por finalizada la reunión.

Habitación de Rukia

Dejando a un lado el suceso de todas las mañanas Rukia ya se encontraba lista para irse al instituto, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando el sonido de un cascabel la detuvo.

Jajaja lo siento Shiyu pero no puedes ir con migo-dijo divertida al ver como el conejo intentaba meterse en su mochila sin lograrlo.

Luego de eso dejo al pequeño en su cama y se fue al llegar donde estaban Chōjirō, Isane y Hanatarō noto algo raro los tres parecían estar preocupados por algo, la intriga la estaba matando asique se acerco lo más que pudo si hacer ruido y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Entonces que debemos hacer-pregunto Hanatarō.

Pues por ahora solo debemos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa extraña y sobretodo, proteger a la señorita Rukia-respondió con firmeza Chōjirō.

Qué hay de la señorita Hisana-pregunto Isane.

Rukia no dejo que siguieran en el momento que escucho el nombre de su hermana salió de donde estaba y les pregunto.

¿Qué pasa con Hisana?-exigió la menor.

Los presentes no tenían idea de que hacer para remediar esa situación, el señor Jūshirō les había dicho que no podían permitir por nada, que Rukia o Hisana se enteraran de eso, por un momento pensaron que estaban fritos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta de la mansión.

Yo iré a ver quién es-dijo rápidamente Isane mientras salía en dirección a la puerta.

Yo voy a prepara la limusina para irnos señorita, con su permiso-dijo Chōjirō al salir dejando solo al pobre de Hanatarō.

Entonces, Hanatarō ¿de qué hablaban ustedes?-pregunto evidentemente molesta.

Ah, bueno ,vera lo que, pasa-trataba de buscar excusas el pobre Hanatarō mientras maldecía su suerte, hasta que tuvo una idea que tal vez funcionaria-la verdad, es que sus padres le tiene preparada una sorpresa a usted y su hermana y no quieren que se enteren, es por eso que no le podemos decir nada.

Jm, no creo que estés siendo sincero-dijo con molestia la peli-negra.

Esla verdad señorita, es solo que es algo grande y no puede saber que es todavía, jeje-decía nerviosamente Hanatarō.

Está bien, te creeré-dijo Rukia no muy convencida.

Luego de eso Rukia fue a ver quien estaba con Isane para alivio de Hanatarō que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por los nervios, mientras tanto Rukia en llegaba con Isane.

Isane quien…era-no pudo seguir hablando por la sorpresa de ver quiénes eran.

Hola Rukia, perdona que vengamos así pero necesitamos hablar-dijo el visitante que resulto ser Shūhei junto a Momo, Hiyori y Kira.

Está bien, Isane por favor dile a Chōjirō que hoy me iré con mis amigos-le pidió la peli-negra mientras salía de la mansión acompañada de los otros cuatro.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable de la mansión, Shūhei fue el primero en romper aquel silencio sepulcral, que los rodeaba desde que salieron de la mansión.

Supongo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta de quienes somos, ¿no?-pregunto a Rukia.

Así es, pero debo admitir que estaba muy sorprendida de que estuvieran todos aquí-respondió Rukia.

Bueno, de todas formas teníamos que hablar de eso, tarde o temprano ¿no?-dijo Kira mientras se detenía y los demás lo imitaban.

* * *

**_14/09/2014_  
**

**Black Ángel N**: bueno les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si y ya saben que si hay algún error o algo me lo hagan saber asi como también si les gusto, bien se despide la **Ángel Negra N** bay


	9. Preludio de Pruebas

**Black Ángel N**: hola a todos, pues yo aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y también les agradezco por los reviews

**Disclaimer**:bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia esa si me la invente yo

* * *

Si, tienes razón-decía Rukia mientras volteaba a ver al rubio-y saben, no son como sus padres dicen, son mejores-termino con una pequeña sonrisa la peli-negra

Jaja, es bueno saber eso, esos ancianos pueden ser muy molestos a veces-decía Hiyori con arrogancia.

Si pero, quiero preguntarles algo, Hiyori ¿qué relación tienes con las familias?-pregunto Rukia con intriga

Ja, pues Momo es mi prima mi tío me cuida porque mis padres viajan mucho, más que el claro, pero será Momo quien tomo el lugar de mi tío más adelante-dijo con simpleza la rubia, para sorpresa de Rukia.

Sí, pero queremos preguntarte algo más importante-dijo Kira con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Y ¿Qué es entonces?-pregunto la oji-violeta con la misma seriedad del rubio.

Cuando, ¿realizaras la prueba de habilidades?, Rukia-pregunto Momo.

Pues, supongo que en dos días-respondió Rukia algo confundida por la pregunta.

Su respuesta calmo un poco al grupo pues no tenían idea de cuándo llegarían sus padres, pero con la respuesta de Rukia sabían que pronto vendrían.

Después de eso siguieron su camino hacia el instituto con tranquilidad, hasta que se encontraron con un peli-blanco muy molesto.

Hola Tōshirō, ¿Por qué esa cara tan temprano?-dijo Shūhei, para llamar la atención del chico que rápidamente volteo a verlos.

Ah hola chicos, no es nada es solo que no tuve una muy buena mañana eso es todo-respondió el oji-turquesa mientras se integraba al grupo.

El grupo siguió su camino al instituto, parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

La mañana transcurrió normal sin ningún problema más que las peleas entre Shūhei y Tōshirō que ya eran una costumbre, cuando las clases terminaron Rukia y Tōshirō se despidieron de los demás para ir cada uno a su hogar, pero los demás se quedaron un rato hablado.

Parase que todavía no saben quienes son-dijo Momo, a lo que Kira asintió.

Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos deben descubrirlo solos, cada uno debe saber que el otro también es un heredero-dijo Kira con molestia, pues a él no le gustaban esas reglas tontas de las familias.

Muy bien dicho Kira, deberías aprender un poco de él, Shūhei-hablo un hombre de cabello gris detrás de ellos.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, sus ojos son de color dorado, es algo frio e indiferente.

Los cuatro chicos reconocieron la voz casi al instante, se voltearon para confirmar su temor.

Al voltear, se encontraron con al hombre que anterior mente les había hablado y con otros dos detrás de él, al verlos tragaron grueso, todos fueron invadidos por un gran temor pero en especial Hiyori y Shūhei que ya estaban pensando en cómo escapar de ahí.

Uno de los hombres detrás del peli-gris, era alto de complexión delgada y de aspecto joven, de ojos avellana y de cabello rubio.

El otro era un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida, de cabello rubio arreglado con ondas que cae hasta su espalda y de un aspecto de aburrimiento en su rostro y una sonrisa media de ironía.

¿Y?, acaso no van a saludar-dijo con evidente molestia el rubio de ojos avellana.

Ha, si bienvenido señor Hirako, señor Muguruma, señor Ōtoribashi-saludaron todos al unisonó, con nerviosismo y miedo en sus voces.

Shūhei, más te vale no haber descuidado tu entrenamiento mientras estuve fuera-dijo con voz firme el peli-gris.

Jajaja, parece que tenemos un ejemplo de mal padre-decía el de ojos avellana-no puedo creer que no seas capaz de disciplinar a tu hijo Kensei-se burlaba del peli-gris.

Pues tú tampoco ases un buen papel de tutor Shinji-ahora era Kensei quien reclamaba-tu sobrina es igual o más rebelde que Shūhei.

A ya van otra vez, que no se cansan de discutir por lo mismo-decía con voz aburrida el tercero.

Cállate Rōjūrō, además tú no tienes nada que decir-se quejaba Shinji.

Deja de distraerte Shinji, si vuelves a hacerlo te hare besar el suelo-decía enfadado Kensei.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Rōjūrō y los chicos veían todo eso con miradas de reproche pues ellos siempre se la pasaban pelando.

Esto no va a terminar pronto-decía con pereza Rōjūrō-nos vemos chicos, vámonos Kira-dijo despidiéndose de los chicos y siendo seguido por Kira.

Hasta luego amigos-se despidió Kira, dejando a los demás viendo la "pelea" de los dos mayores.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando Rōjūrō rompió el silencio que los rodeaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Dime Kira, ¿hace cuanto? tú y tus amigos conocen a la pequeña Ukitake-pregunto el hombre a su hijo.

Pues desde ayer, ella es muy agradable como tú dices-respondió Kira con algo de alegría en su voz.

Hmj si, es muy agradable, creo que incluso más que Hisana-decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Padre, ¿Cuándo será el encuentro?-pregunto Kira con notable interés.

La verdad no lose Iduru-lo llamo por su nombre para hacerle ver que no era una mentira-dime, cuando me dirás ¿Quién comenzó a llamarte "Kira"?-pregunto con curiosidad el hombre.

No sé, tal vez cuando tú me digas ¿por qué te dicen Rose?-le respondió Kira con un tono de burla dándole a entender a su padre que no selo diría.

Rose entonces no hiso más que reír por lo bajo al verse derrotado por su hijo.

Mientras tanto Kensei y Shinji al fin habían terminado su discusión y ya se habían ido cada quien por su lado.

Durante el camino Shinji no dejaba de hacer enfadar a Hiyori, mientras Momo trataba de convencerlos para que no pelearan, sin éxito alguno.

Si dejaras de ser tan mal educada, tal vez crecerías más-decía Shinji enojado.

Ah, ya deja de molestar anciano, además eso no tiene nada que ver con mi estatura-le respondió Hiyori igual de molesta.

Vamos dejen de pelear papá, Hiyori-decía Momo intentando detenerlos.

Está bien, supongo que por ahora ya fue suficiente-dijo Shinji para sorpresa de las dos chicas.

Tío-lo llamo Hiyori para que volteara a verla-acaso ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza? O algo así-pregunto desconcertada por la actitud de su tío.

No, ahora respondan, ¿cuando conocieron a Rukia?-les pregunto con calma.

Desde ayer, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Papá-le respondió Momo.

Por nada, es solo curiosidad no te preocupes Momo-le respondió con la misma calma-Hiyori, Momo prepárense los herederos que faltan harán sus pruebas pasado mañana y otros el día después, asique estén listas-les dijo un poco más serio, a lo que las chicas asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Kensei y Shūhei caminaban a casa, y se podía notar el nerviosismo del segundo debido a que Shūhei sabía que si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que los últimos tres días había descuidado su entrenamiento estaría muerto, y como si el destino estuviera en contra del joven su padre lo llamo con voz seria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ah sí, qu-que sucede padre-dijo Shūhei con dificultad por miedo a que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta ya.

Shūhei, ¿estás listo? Para las pruebas de los herederos-pregunto Kensei a lo que Shūhei solo asintió-más te vale, porque si no es así estarás en graves problemas con Tōshirō y Rukia, ambos son realmente fuertes, asique no te confíes-fueron sus palabras, que dejaron a Shūhei un poco pensativo.

Es pera, ¿a qué te refieres? Con eso exactamente, dime padre eso ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto el peli-negro con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Eso es lo que quiero decir, tanto Rukia como Tōshirō tienen una gran cantidad tanto de fuerza como de poder y resistencia, no debes subestimarlo Shūhei, porque, ese seria tu último y más grande error-le respondió Kensei a su hijo con seriedad para que no hubiera duda alguna de sus palabras.

Mansión Ukitake

Hola Hanatarō-saludo Rukia al entrar en la mansión.

Bienvenida señorita, ah tengo una carta para usted de parte de sus padre-dijo Hanatarō extendiéndole el sobre a Rukia-también quería informarle que los maestros llegaron antes, y que vendrán a verla más tarde.

Ya veo, muchas gracias Hanatarō-le agradeció Rukia para después retirar se a su habitación, ya que quería leer lo más pronto posible la carta.

Habitación de Rukia

Al llegar lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en su cama con Shiyu en sus piernas para empezar a leer la carta.

"_Rukia te envió esta carta para decirte que hace poco hubo una reunión de las familias, y se decidió que a partir de este día todos los herederos solo tienen dos semana para completar su investigación sobre los demás, por ahora solo eso puedo decirte sobre el tema, también quería desearte suerte para tu prueba con los maestros._

_Atentamente; tu padre._"

Al terminar de leer Rukia se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama con frustración, esa noticia no era para nada agradable ahora debía tratar de encontrar lo más pronto posible a los demás.

Me esperan las dos semanas más largas de mi vida-dijo la oji-amatista sosteniendo a Shiyu en sus manos.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Ya llegue-saludo Tōshirō al entrar en su casa y fue recibido por ryunosuke que le ladraba con alegría.

Hola Tōshirō, ¿listo para entrenar?-le dijo su padre, mientras le extendía un bokken.

Sí, pero todavía no entiendo para que, creía que habías dicho que ya estaba listo, y que solo me quedaba esperar la prueba-le respondió Tōshirō mientras toma el bokken y se dirigía al patio con su padre.

Lo dije, pero nunca está demás entrenar para fortalecerte, ¿no te parece?-fue la respuesta de Kisuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Tienes razón, pero debo investigar, después de todo solo tengo dos semanas, y no me gustaría ser el único en desventaja-decía con molestia lo último mientras al igual que su padre tomaba posición de combate, y recordaba lo de esa mañana.

_Flash Back_

_Tōshirō estaba bajando las escaleras para irse rápido y poder ir a la mansión de Rukia para tratar de pasar un rato con ella sin que sus amigos lo estuvieran molestando._

_Por desgracia para él sus padres tenían otros planes, porque justo cuando iba a salir su padre lo detuvo._

_Tōshirō, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante-dijo Kisuke viendo con seriedad a Tōshirō._

_¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido el oji-turquesa, pues era algo raro ver a su padre serio._

_Pues, es algo con respecto a las familias, y no son muy buenas noticias-respondió Soi-Fong con la misma seriedad de su esposo._

_Bueno ¿Qué es entonces?-les pidió con evidente curiosidad._

_Veras hijo, dieron fecha límite para conocer a los demás, y ahora solo tienes dos semanas, porque dentro de poco se enfrentaran-fue la respuesta que le dio Soi-Fong._

_Está noticia impacto mucho a Tōshirō, estaba frustrado y a la vez se sentía como un inútil al verse en esta situación, su frustración era evidente para sus padres quienes al igual que el sentían una gran presión._

_Tōshirō, cuando regreses del instituto te estaré esperando tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, ahora vete que se está haciendo tarde._

_Esto molesto a Tōshirō, pero no podía hacer nada ya, asique no le quedo más opción que esperar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bien, entonces te diré porque quería hablar contigo-dijo al momento de empezar a atacar a Tōshirō quien lo esquivaba mientras trataba de atacarlo-veras, ayer tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta de tu secreto.

En cuanto dijo eso Tōshirō se quedo paralizado, y cuando quiso esquivar un golpe de su padre perdió el balance y cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Aun en el suelo Tōshirō no daba crédito a lo que su padre acababa de decirle, ¿Cuándo?, y ¿Cómo? Se dieron cuenta, eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

Al ver que su hijo todavía no asimilaba lo dicho por él hace unos momentos, decidió responder algunas dudas que posiblemente tendría.

Escucha-dijo para llamar su atención, lo cual logro para continuar-desde hace un tiempo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero decidí pasarlo por alto al igual que tu madre, pero ayer en la noche encontré esto bajo el sofá-dijo Kisuke mientras le mostraba un trozo de hielo.

En ese momento Tōshirō sintió que todo estaba terminado, ya no podía negar nada y tampoco podía inventar alguna excusa, ahora tendría que admitir que ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

Tōshirō, ahora necesito que me digas, ¿desde hace cuanto sucede esto?-le pregunto Kisuke con seriedad mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se dirigía a sentarse dándole una señal a Tōshirō para que hiciera lo mismo.

Supongo, que no tengo más, opción que decirte-le estaba costando trabajo hablar al peli-blanco pero no se dejaría ver débil y menos frente a su padre-esto pasa, desde hace, dos años-dijo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su padre y permaneciendo de pie.

Ya veo, entonces desde hace ¿dos años, he?-dijo con pesadez el oji-gis, dándose cuenta de que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de actuar, pero primero debía decirle a Tōshirō que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hijo debo decirte que, la verdad yo también he estado ocultándote cosas-comenzó a contarle todo mientras volvía a invitarlo para que tomara asiento, y está vez acepto-sebes porque ahí varias cosas de la familia Hitsugaya que ¿están, guardadas en una especie de código? –le pregunto a Tōshirō quien respondió negativamente-bien pues, eso se debe que los Hitsugaya guardan un gran secreto, el cual nunca ha salido, ni debe salir de la familia-hiso una pausa, para ver a Tōshirō a los ojos y continuar-esto que estoy por revelarte, es algo grande y cambiara tu vida para siempre, dime ¿estás seguro de querer saberlo?, piénsalo bien porque, una vez que lo sepas ya no habrá vuelta a tras-le pregunto a su hijo para hacerle saber que era su decisión el enterarse o no.

En el momento que su padre le pregunto eso, Tōshirō estaba aun más confundido, ¿Qué debía hacer? No entendía nada de lo estaba pasando y realmente no sabía qué decisión tomar, esto era algo que le afectaría de por vida, el podía bien no escuchar a su padre y vivir ignorándolo para siempre y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, o podría aceptar oírlo y arriesgarse a saber si sería algo bueno o malo, su mente era un caos pero entonces recordó algo que su madre le había enseñado y que gracias a eso había logrado hacer grandes cosas.

No tienes que preguntármelo-dijo con determinación el oji-turquesa-después de todo soy tu hijo, y sabes que sin importar lo que sea acepto el reto, con todo lo que eso implique-le dijo para verlo a los ojos e indicarle que prosiguiera.

Kisuke observo con orgullo a su hijo antes de continuar explicándole-veras hijo, nuestra familia es una realmente antigua, y como tal guarda muchos secretos que nadie fuera de la familia sabe, haa-dio un corto suspiro para pensar como decir lo siguiente-uno de esos secretos es que los Hitsugaya somos descendientes de un linaje de dragones-se detuvo al ver la reacción de Tōshirō, la cual era entendible luego de lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Qu-que rayos estás diciendo?, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estás loco de remate, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tōshirō incrédulo por las palabras de su padre, su cerebro no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír-

Lo que te digo es la verdad, Tōshirō-decía con calma pues sabía que esto era algo difícil de entender, incluso el había sido escéptico con eso al principio-escúchame, ¿recuerdas aquel libro, que te leía cuando eras pequeño?-le pregunto con seriedad en su voz.

Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?-pregunto con evidente molestia Tōshirō.

Solo, responde-le dijo Kisuke con una fría mirada que fue suficiente para hacer entender a Tōshirō que no era un juego o una broma.

Si, lo recuerdo bien salvo por el título, creo que se llamaba; La nieve y El hielo-fue la respuesta por parte del peli-blanco.

Si, algo así, realmente el verdadero nombre de la historia nadie lo sabe, se supone que más bien ni siquiera tiene nombre, pero en ella se encuentra el nacimiento de la familia, su propósito, y lo más importante, la razón de lo que te está pasando-dijo seriamente Kisuke para el asombro de su hijo.

Para Tōshirō era algo increíble, todo este tiempo la respuesta para lo que le sucedía estuvo frente a él, ahora realmente se sentía como un tonto pero, ahora debía concentrarse en lo importante y escuchar todo lo que su padre tenga que decirle.

Por ahora, dejaremos esto, ya que hay cosas más importantes por el momento, entrenaremos y vas a investigar hasta el cansancio, pero en cuanto todo esté listo te contare todo-le dijo Kisuke para ponerse nuevamente en pie y ponerse en posición de pelea.

Tōshirō estaba molesto por eso, pero el tenia razón si él le decía todo de una vez y más en estos momentos no sería capaz de hacer nada, asique por ahora lo acepto.

Está bien, pero más te vale que me lo cuentes todo después-dijo imitando la acción anterior de su padre.

Mansión Ukitake

Rukia se encontraba leyendo varios libros viejos para asegurarse de que no había pasado algo por alto que la ayudara a saber quiénes serian sus "compañeros", pero era realmente muy aburrido sin mencionar difícil, Rukia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que Hanatarō la llamo.

Señorita, ahí algunas personas aquí que desean verla-dijo Hanatarō con alegría en su voz.

Voy enseguida-respondió Rukia ya sabiendo quienes podían ser.

Cuando Rukia llego a la estancia se sorprendió, al ver que no solo estaban las personas que ella esperaba ver sino también algunos otros invitados.

Hola Rukia, veo que ya te estás acostumbrando a la ciudad -hablo uno de los presentes.

Hola maestro Hirako, Kensei, Rose-saludo a su maestros, para luego fijar su vista en los cuatro chicos que los acompañaban y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Es una muy buena noticia que conozcas a nuestros hijos, eso hará ms interesante la prueba-dijo Kensei con algo de emoción en su vos.

¿Qué quiere decir eso?, maestro Kensei-pregunto Rukia con intriga.

Digamos que, nuestros hijos en sí, son tu prueba, Rukia-respondió Rose.

Así es, tu prueba será muy diferente a la que realizaron tu hermana y su esposo, porque ahora nuestros hijos están listos, como ustedes-dijo Shinji con su típico tono de ironía y burla.

* * *

**_21/09/2014_  
**

**Black Ángel N**: y entonces ¿les gusto? me gustaría saber y también preguntarles ¿que les pareció ese fragmento de la historia de los Hitsugaya? y ¿que creen que le haya dicho Kisuke a Soi-Fong?, bueno hasta aqui se despide la **Aángel Negra N **bay.


	10. Inician las Pruebas

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos, primero les quisiera pedir disculpas por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada pero tenia un bloqueo de imaginación Sumimasen, bueno pero aquí si les traigo puntualmente el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, y por cierto lo de los dragones es un tema que se ira aclarando poco a poco es solo que no quiero revelarlo todo de una sola vez porque ese tema tiene mucha importancia en la historia, y que pronto sabrán que fue lo que le dijo Kisuke a Soi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, solo la historia salio de mi imaginacion

* * *

¿A qué se refiere con eso?, maestro Hirako-pregunto Rukia al no comprender lo dicho por el hombre.

Lo que Shinji quiso decir es, que tu prueba comienza ya, tienes hasta pasado mañana para averiguar lo que debes hacer-fue Rose quien le respondió con seriedad-ah, por cierto si no logras descubrirlo a tiempo, habrás fracasado.

¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo? Se supone que lo haga-decía Rukia sin entender.

Descubre el acertijo-le dijo Kensei-deberás ir al lugar donde comenzaste en la ciudad, y dirigirte al centro junto a la llave de tu fuerza, con ella deberás abrir l entrada y ahí podrás empezar la verdadera prueba.

Tu tiempo empieza ahora, nos vemos en dos días-se despidió Hirako, seguido por sus compañeros.

No te preocupes Rukia, seguro que lo conseguirás-le dio ánimos Kira para luego salir.

Kira tiene razón, no te preocupes, pero no esperes que te digamos la respuesta, he-decía con una sonrisa Shūhei.

Buena suerte Rukia, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Momo saliendo junto a Hiyori, dejando a Rukia sola.

Ahh-dejo escapar un suspiro la pelinegra al verse triste-creo que ahora si estoy perdida, que voy a hacer-se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá claramente estaba decepcionada la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Rukia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada triste, por más que lo intentara no podía entender el acertijo y se sentía molesta consigo misma, estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que si no lo lograba no podría ver a su hermana ni a Byakuya a la cara, y esa misma preocupación no la dejaba pensar claramente, sentía que iba a enloquecer hasta que escucho el ruido de una cascabel que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Rukia se incorporo para ver de dónde venía el sonido, y pudo ver que el sonido venia del collar de Shiyu, que venía saltando en dirección a ella, al verlo Rukia dejo escapar una pequeña risa por la tierna imagen del pequeño animal, cuando al fin lo tomo en sus brazos decidió relajarse y tomar el asunto con calma.

Gracias Shiyu, de no ser por ti tal vez, hace mucho que habría perdido la cordura-dijo con alegría mientras se disponía a irse a dormir.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

A pesar de que ya eran pasa das las doce de la noche en la casa Hitsugaya, Fong todavía se percibía el movimiento.

Demonios en donde rayos está-murmuraba enfadado un peli-blanco evidentemente disgustado.

Tōshirō se encontraba en el estudio de su padre, estaba buscando algo en específico y no había tenido éxito llevaba ya una hora buscando, y también se empezaba a cuestionar sobre si realmente había sido buena idea el traer a ryunosuke con él, debido a que el animal ya llevaba un rato sentado en el mismo lugar sin moverse y sin despegar la vista de un estante en especifico.

El oji-turquesa entonces decidió acercarse a él-que te sucede ryunosuke parece-dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del animal.

Entonces el perro volteo a ver a su amo mientras daba un pequeño ladrido y dirigía si vista nuevamente al librero frente a él, esto intrigo a Tōshirō así que decidió revisarlo, comenzó a buscar el libro que estaba buscado y fue grande su sorpresa el ver que estuvo justo ahí todo el tiempo.

Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? Amigo-dijo Tōshirō sin salir de su sorpresa, mientras el perro se dedicaba a mover su cola de un lado a otro con una alegría apreciable, luego observo el libro y leyó el titulo-supongo que no estaba tan equivocado-dijo mientras salía en dirección a su cuarto seguido por ryunosuke.

El título del libro que tanto estaba buscando era; _La Nieve y El Hielo un Corazón y un Alma Nobles,_ la razón para buscar ese libro era simple, averiguar porque ese libro le diría la razón de su problema, pero más importante saber i habría alguna manera de controlar su _"poder"_ porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que si lo dominaba de seguro sería uno de los más fuertes herederos, y tendría alguna ventaja pues dudaba que alguien más tuviera un poder así.

América

Una mujer de no ms de 25 años observaba la ciudad desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba con su esposo, pero a pesar de que pareciera estar apreciando la ciudad donde parecía haber mucha actividad, los pensamientos de la joven peli-negra se centraban en una sola cosa o mejor dicho, en una sola persona.

Hisana, te sucede algo has estado muy callada últimamente, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-le pregunto su esposo al verla tan pensativa y con la mirada perdida.

El sabia que algo le preocupaba, ya que por lo general ella suele ser muy alegre y energética, no le gusta estar quieta en un lugar por mucho tiempo porque suele aburrirse o frustrarse con facilidad l hacerlo.

Lo siento, Byakuya es solo que, no lose me siento muy intranquila, eso es todos no es nada-le respondió la oji-violeta con una sonrisa aunque algo forzada.

Byakuya rápidamente se dio cuenta del forzado gesto de Hisana, el sabía que no era algo simple como ella decía, porque de ser así no estaría de deprimida, a ella no le gustaba en un lado eso era un hecho, en ese aspecto Rukia era igual a Hisana.

Fue en momento que Byakuya entendió la razón de que Hisana estuviera así, y esa no era otra que Rukia, entonces debía deberse a la carta que había recibido de sus padres acerca de la fecha límite, como no se había dado cuenta antes si incluso el estaba preocupado por ella.

Sabes, no deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo es Rukia-le decía Byakuya para tratar de animarla, y al mismo aunque no lo admitiera.

Jm, creo que tienes razón, no deberíamos preocuparnos por Rukia, después de todo ella es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse-decía con más ánimos la peli-negra-me pregunto si, ¿le habrá gustado la mansión? Al principio parecía odiar la idea de irse a vivir a Karakura-decía con nostalgia de estar con su hermana en esa nueva ciudad, pero confiaba en que ella estaría bien.

Lo más seguro es que para este momento ya debe conocer toda la ciudad, después de todo es como tu-le dijo Byakuya con una pequeña y sonrisa al ver que Hisana estaba recuperando el ánimo.

Jaja, tienes razón-dijo Hisana con alegría antes de volver a ver la ciudad pero esta vez con alegría.

Ciudad Kagamino

En un edificio de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de personas las cuales parecían tener una seria discusión.

El grupo estaba conformado por un hombre alto, de ojos y cabello castaño, tenía el cabello hacia atrás y un mechón que atravesaba su rostro casi a la mitad, y tenía una mirada fría e indiferente.

Otro de ellos era alto de cabello plateado y ojos azules, con una sonrisa sádica y burla, el tercero; era alto delgado de ojos marrones, cabello oscuro algo desordenado, el cuarto; era delgado alto de pelo negro y despeinado, ojos marrones claros y una pequeño cicatriz en la parte superior de izquierdo hasta su frente.

En el grupo también se hallaban algunos jóvenes uno era un joven de estatura promedio, rubio con un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho y ojos color verde, la segunda; era un joven alta de piel marrón, ojos color miel, pelo negro corto a la altura de la mandíbula y la tercera; era un joven delgada de estatura media, cabello fucsia largo y amarrado en dos colas y ojos del mismo color pero un poco más claros.

Tsukishima, ¿tuviste excito en tu misión con la feliz pareja?-pregunto el oji-castaño al peli-negro.

Si, fue algo difícil pero nada de qué preocuparse-respondió el anteriormente nombrado.

Maravilloso, es bueno escuchar eso que hay de ti Ginjō ¿cómo te fue con la pequeña?-pregunto al oji-marrón.

Jaja, fue muy fácil es muy fácil, no se dieron cuenta jajaja-reía con burla Ginjō.

Vaya, parece ser que Ginjō si sirve para algo después de todo-decía con cierto tono de superioridad e indiferencia en su voz el joven de ojos verdes.

Jm te recuerdo que tú me debes obedecer a mí, niño malcriado-decía Ginjō con evidente enfado.

Vamos ya los dos, dejen de jugar parecen un par de niños así-decía la joven de cabellos fucsia-no te parece eso también a ti Jackie-le pregunto a la oji-miel.

Si, está vez Riruka tiene razón deje de estar jugando y concéntrense-dijo con algo de fastidio la oji-miel.

¿Qué?, acaso ¿me dijiste? Que dejara de jugar, creo que estas olvidando algo muy importante, y es que los juegos soy yo y yo soy lo juego-decía con un semblante más serio y amenazador, mientras jugaba con la consola de juegos que siempre llevaba con él, esto hiso que Jackie se tensara por completo.

Tranquilos muchachos, este no es el momento de pelear, luego podrán resolver sus problemas pero, por ahora olvidémonos de esto-intervino el oji-azul con un tono de burla y a la vez tétrico que fue suficiente para calmarlos a todos.

Muy bien, sigamos Tsukishima ¿podrías hacer el favor?-pregunto el oji-castaño.

Por supuesto, hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan, tenemos a los heredero vigilados así como también sus maestros y sus padres, y al fin logramos encontrar la manera de vigilar los movimientos de Yoruichi Shihōin-decía con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus compañeros lo escuchaban con igual satisfacción-hasta ahora parece que no se han dado cuenta de nada, pero no podemos bajar l guardia todavía, después de todo ellos tienen a esa molesta sombra de Shao-Ling Fong , y hasta que nos deshagamos de ella no podremos movernos con libertad-finalizo Tsukishima con molestia al igual que los demás.

No se preocupen, ya sé cómo podemos deshacernos de ella y de algunos otros estorbos más-decía con una sonrisa sínica el oji-marrón.

Oh esto se pondrá interesante, no puedo esperar a ver sus rostros, con esas encantadoras expresiones de horror y desesperación jejeje-decía en un tono de voz aun más horrible que el anterior el hombre de ojos azules.

Mansión Ukitake

En una habitación de la mansión Ukitake se hallaba Rukia, durmiendo en su habitación, luego de un largo día necesitaba descansar, pero por desgracia este no sería un sueño tranquilo.

Sueño de Rukia

Rukia se encontraba en una especie de claro rodeado por varias montañas y un amplio bosque, parecía haber una especie de pequeña tormenta de nieve.

Rukia no entendía donde estaba, estaba realmente confundida no sabía qué hacer y en su mente solo se formulaban preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, algunas de estas eran ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿cómo llegue a este lugar?, y ¿porque estoy aquí?, realmente era algo muy extraño.

Y justo cuando pensó que nada podría ser más extraño se percato de aspecto.

Ahora su cabello era mucho más largo llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda además de tener algunos mechones en blanco y destellos en azul, su piel estaba más pálida y llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y azul pálido, también parecía estar descalza ella no se había percatado de eso hasta que volteo a ver el suelo que estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve.

Rukia empezó a caminar sin rumbo esperando encontrar alguna pista que le dijese donde se encontraba pero no tuvo éxito, luego de un rato se percato que había llegado a una de las montañas que rodeaban el claro.

Sin darse cuenta la tormenta de nieve había empeorado y ahora se le dificultaba la vista y el sonido del viento no a dejaba escuchar, pero estaba segura de que había alguien en ese lugar.

De la nada Rukia empezó a oír un ruido a la distancia y mientras más se ha cercaba el sonido se acentuaba más, hasta que al fin pudo escuchar con algo más de claridad y se percato de que en realidad alguien la estaba llamando pero todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar era-¡Shir…!- y nada más.

Al oír eso Rukia comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como podía-¡¿en donde estas?! ¡¿quién eres?!-pero no obtuvo respuestas solo seguía escuchando esa voz, de la cual se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un la voz de un Hombre.

Mientras trataba de ir en dirección de este, noto que algo se había enredado en sus pies y sin importar que hiciera no podía soltarse, de un momento a otro sintió como si la estuviesen estrangulando, estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer y de repente escucho a voz de otro hombre riendo con sadismo detrás de ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro voltear la lo suficiente para observar al causante de su agonía pero cuando los hizo sus ojos no daban crédito lo que veían.

Fin del sueño

* * *

**_05/10/2014_**

**Black Ángel N:** y que les pareció ¿les gusto o no? me gustaría saberlo así como también saber ¿quienes creen que son los dos hombres misteriosos? ¿que piensan que planean hacer en contra de Soi-Fong y quienes son los otros de los que hablaban? bueno aquí se despide la **Ángel Negra N **bay.


	11. Declaración de Guerra parte: l

**Black Ángel N:** gomen, gomen por no subir el capitulo el domingo y por subirlo el lunes bien tarde pero por varios casas no tuve tiempo de hacerlo hasta ahora, también darle una explicación rápida los * son para marcar cosas que voy a aclarar al final del capitulo, y decirles que yo estoy enterada que ahí quienes leen la historia y no lo saben y si ustedes ya se lo saben entonces sáltense las aclaraciones.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

_Sintió como si la estuviesen estrangulando, estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer y de repente escucho la voz de otro hombre riendo con sadismo detrás de ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro voltear lo suficiente para observar al causante de su agonía pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían._

_Fin del sueño_

Rukia despertó de golpe, estaba realmente asustada por esa _"pesadilla"_ todo era muy confuso y extraño, pero lo que más la intrigaba era ¿Quién era el hombre que la llamaba? El sonaba realmente desesperado y preocupado, pero a pesar de todo había al algo que le resulto familiar era un sentimiento extraño, como si más que de un sueño se tratase de un _recuerdo_.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, cuando Rukia intentó levantarse se encontró con que estaba nevando en su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta apenas y pudo contener un grito de sorpresa pues eso nunca antes había paso, al menos no de esa manera pero para su suerte solo su cama estaba llena de nieve mientras que el resto de la habitación estaba empezando a acumular nieve apenas y la pequeña "nevada" ya estaba acabando, además de que su cabello que estaba completamente blanco pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar su color original.

¿Qué está pasando? Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así-decía Rukia para sí mismas mientras temblaba, no por el frio sino por el temor y la preocupación que la invadían.

Trato de pararse para comenzar a limpiar todo ese desastre se dio cuenta de que había algo de nieve en el suelo, en ese momento recordó la forma en la que estaba vestida en el sueño y le pareció muy familiar pero rápidamente se olvido de eso más tarde trataría de recordar por ahora debía darse prisa y limpiar.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Un chico de ojos turquesa se encontraba dormido en el suelo de su cuarto junto a su perro y con un libro en las manos, al parecer se había quedado a leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que alrededor de estos había una capa de hielo.

Maldición me quede dormido-dijo con tono molesto Tōshirō al despertar-maldición tengo que arreglar todo esto, y rápido-luego de decir eso se levanto para comenzar a limpiar.

Déjalo, créeme será mejor que lo dejes así-le dijo su padre que acaba de entrar-no te preocupes, tu madre también lo sabe, ahora date prisa se te ase tarde-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ah, siquiera sin esa molestia creo que podre concentrarme en ese acertijo que los muchachos me dieron anoche-decía con molestia porque sus amigos esperaron hasta tarde para llamarlo y decirle como seria su prueba.

Instituto

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente, era un día común ese día Rukia no había podido dejar de pensar en el acertijo que todavía no había podido resolver, aunque Tōshirō se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, parecía que ese día seria de lo más tranquilo sin ningún problema.

De regreso a sus casas todos se fueron por caminos separados, en el camino Tōshirō no paraba de pensar en cómo descifrar aquel acertijo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Maldición como se supone que sepa lo que significa eso, no tiene sentido-decía frustrado Tōshirō.

Luego de llegar a su casa Tōshirō fue a su habitación a tratar de averiguar nuevamente lo que eso significaba.

Estaba acostado en su cama con el libro que había tomado la noche anterior de la pequeña biblioteca de su padre a un lado, veía por la ventana tratando de encontrar una respuesta cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Era el día que conoció a Rukia, cuando la vio bailando en la fuente, y luego entendió el acertijo que decía; _"el día que la luz bailo en el centro el lugar se decido y es ese mismo en dos días deberás dirigirte al lugar junto con la llave de tu fuerza para abrir la puerta y dar inicio a tu prueba" _ claro, como no lo vio antes, la luz, Rukia significa luz, entonces el lugar donde la vio bailar era a donde debía ir, y ese lugar era la fuente en el centro del parque, ahora solo necesitaba saber ¿Cuál es la llave de su fuerza?, aunque todavía no lo hubiera resuelto por completo ya había avanzado y eso ya era un avance.

Ciudad Naruki

Ya era de noche y en la ciudad Naruki se encontraba Soi-Fong que vestía un atuendo negro similar al de un ninja, junto con una máscara negra, se encontraba saltando en los tejados de las casas y edificios a toda prisa su velocidad era tal que era casi imposible seguirla con la vista.

Luego de unos minutos Soi-Fong llego a un determinado lugar donde había un hombre esperándola, al parecer ella también esperaba hallarlo ahí.

Veo que si viniste Soi-Fong, no esperaba menos de ti-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa vacía.

Deja el papel de buena persona, Tsukishima, no te queda nada bien-hablo Soi-fon cortante mientras se quitaba la máscara y se dedicaba a examinar su entorno y al hombre frente a ella.

Bueno supongo que tienes razón-dijo tomando un semblante más serio-¿sabes? Eres una molestia en nuestros planes-dijo en un tono de desprecio.

Hmj, pues déjame decirte que es un verdadero placer el ser un estorbo para ustedes-dijo Soi-Fong en un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Sabes yo en tu lugar no estaría tan feliz por eso-Tsukishima hablo con desprecio mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

¿Así?, pues entonces veamos qué es lo que tienes-lo reto la peli-azul mientras ella también asumía posición de batalla.

Tsukishima traía consigo un libro con un separador de pagina, el cual tomo y seguidamente el separador se trasformo en una katana con la hoja blanca y la guarda que era el mismo separador era cuadrada y el mango blanco.

Espero que estés lista para enfrentarte a mi Fullbring*, "Book of the End"-dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar a Soi-Fong.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Soi-Fong preparándose también.

Soi-Fong desenfundo la espada que llevaba en la espalda que asemejaba a un wakisashi* en vez de una katana, Soi-Fong empuño el arma como si se tratase de una daga.

Porque te recuerdo que no me llaman "avispa" por nada, ahora tendrás el honor de ser asesinado por mi Zanpaku-tō*-dijo al tiempo de sostener su arma con la mano derecha-"Pica a Tus Enemigos" **Suzumebachi***-cuando dijo eso su Zanpaku-tō comenzó a cambiar.

**Suzumebachi **tomo la forma de un pequeño aguijón dorado con detalles en negro y cubriendo el dedo corazón de Soi-Fong, así como un brazalete del mismo color y con líneas horizontales en negro que se ajusta a su muñeca y que está unido al aguijón por una delgada cadena dorada.

Prepárate-dijo Tsukishima antes de usar su Bringer Light* y desaparecer dejando un haz de luz.

Lo mismo digo-ahora fue Soi-Fong quien desapareció aun más rápido y sin dejar rastro al usar su Shunpo*.

En ese momento podía verse en el cielo reflejos metálicos y destellos de luz verde, esto se debía a que tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima estaban luchando a máxima velocidad, tratando una y otra vez de acabar con el otro lo antes posible, pues si bien era cierto que Soi-Fong era extremadamente peligrosa, Tsukishima no se quedaba atrás.

Parece que has mejorado en estos años-dijo la oji-gris viendo fijamente a Tsukishima.

Puedo decirte lo mismo, no creí que fueras tan rápida-dijo el oji-marrón de la misma manera.

Más te vale estar listo ¡Nigeki Kessatsu!*-grito Soi-Fong a la vez que se lanzaba contra el oji-marrón.

Tsukishima se sorprendió enormemente al perder de vista a Soi-Fong y más aun cuando al fin pudo verla apenas, pudo esquivar parte de su ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que en su brazo izquierdo donde fue herido por Soi-Fong apareció incluso sobre su ropa una marca negra en forma de mariposa.

¿Qu-que es esto?-pregunto alterado el oji-marrón.

Jaja, ¿te gusta?, se llama Hōmonka* es la marca de **Suzumebachi**, si vuelvo a herirte en el mismo lugar morirás inmediatamente, ese es el "Nigeki Kessatsu"-dijo con orgullo la oji-gris.

Ciudad de Tokio

Una joven de 21 años de piel oscura, estatura media, ojos dorados, y cabello morado oscuro, se encontraba observando por la ventana de la limusina en la que se encontraba.

A su lado se encontraba una chica de 15 años, un poco más alta que la anterior, piel pálida, ojos azules grisáceos, cabello negro recogido por atrás de una forma muy elegante, y dejando caer un gran mechón hasta la altura del cuello enmarcando el lado derecho de la cara y usa una gafas de cristales redondeados.

Está se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras un joven observaba a ambas jóvenes.

Este era un joven de 20 años alto, de ojos cafés, cabello carmesí largo, y con tatuajes tribales en gran parte de su cuerpo y la frente que lleva cubierta por una cinta negra.

Nyaaa ni siquiera hemos subido al avión y ya estoy muy aburrida-dijo con reproche la de ojos dorados.

Sabes Yoruichi, creí que porque está vez fue tu idea viajar, dejarías de quejarte un poco-le dijo la oji-azul.

Que quieres que haga Nanao, me aburre mucho viajar, soy como un gato después de todo-dijo en tono juguetón la peli-morada.

Jm jm, vamos recuerda que vamos a ver a Rukia-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, de seguro se alegrara mucho de vernos-dijo más animada Yoruichi-¿no lo crees Renji?-le pregunto al peli-rojo.

Si, debe de estar muriendo de ganas de que lleguemos haya-dijo feliz el peli-rojo-y es seguro que en cuanto nos vea se pondrá muy feliz-dijo sonriendo.

Yoruichi, ¿crees que se haya encontrado con otro heredero?-pregunto la oji-azul a la otra.

Es lo más probable, pero no creo que le pase nada-dijo con tranquilidad la peli-morada-después de todo ella es única, y no creo que pierda fácilmente ante nadie-decía con emoción

Jaja, puede que sea cierto pero, conociendo a esa chica loca, lo más seguro es que este frustrada por no avanzar en nada jajaja-reía con burla el peli-rojo causado la risa de las otras dos.

Puede que tengas razón-dijo Nanao más feliz.

Mansión Ukitake

En la mansión se encontraba una Rukia tratando encontrar respuesta al acertijo que debía resolver lo antes posible, pero como no entendía nada y el tiempo era limitado le era muy difícil ¿Qué debo hacer? Se preguntaba Rukia en su habitación realmente preocupada, Rukia creyó que tal vez algo le faltaba algo para averiguarlo pero ¿Qué le faltaba? Fuera lo que fuera necesitaba encontrarlo.

Mientras estos pensamiento invadían la mente de la peli-negra, ella paso al lado de Sode no Shirayuki y al hacerlo está empezó a emitir una luz blanca, que llamo la intención de su dueña.

Rukia volteo a ver su espada y estaba claramente sorprendida de que estuviera brillando, la curiosidad se apodero de ella y con paso lento se acerco a su Zanpaku-tō, cuando la tomo entre sus manos la luz que está emitía aumento para luego desaparecer.

En ese momento la oji-amatista reacciono, y dirigió una sonrisa de afecto y nostalgia a su espada pronunciando un-entiendo-antes de tomar asiento en posición de Jinzen* con Sode no Shirayuki en sus manos junto a su pecho.

Dime lo que piensas, lo que sientes y como eres, _"Nieve Blanca que Envuelve"_ –fueron las palabras de Rukia antes de serrar sus ojos y comenzar a materializar su mente en su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos Rukia se encontró en un prado nevado con arboles cubiertos por la nieve, un pequeño lago congelado y algunas montañas nevadas a lo lejos, era sin dudas un paisaje hermoso.

Frente a Rukia se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta, de piel pálida, ojos azules claros, que asemejan el cristal y de pelo largo y de color azul pálido pasando a blanco, que se recortaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en la parte delantera con un broche, mientras en el derecho cuelga suelto y lleva puesto un furisode* gris.

Hola, Sode no Shirayuki-la saludo Rukia con alegría-hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos de esta forma, me alegra mucho verte- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa.

Bienvenida, Rukia, es un placer verte de nuevo y poder hablar contigo de frente -dijo feliz la espada.

Dime Shirayuki ¿para que querías que viniera?-pregunto curiosa la peli-negra.

Jaja, para decirte que creo que ya se lo que significa el acertijo-dijo la espada, para sorpresa de Rukia que no entendía como era que lo sabía.

La espada se dio cuenta de eso y le respondió-jaja, lo olvidaste, yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo cuando llegaste a la ciudad-le dijo con alegría.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado, perdóname Shirayuki-pedía perdón la peli-negra por haber olvidado la presencia de su compañera.

No te preocupes Rukia-dijo la espada ante la disculpa de su dueña-pero como te decía ya sé lo que significa-dijo para captar de nuevo la atención en el tema principal-¿recuerdas lo último que hicimos antes de que Chōjirō nos encontrara?-continuo ante la respuesta afirmativa de Rukia-pues yo creo que ese es el lugar donde iniciaste.

Pero ¿Cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto dudosa la oji-amatista, lo que causo una pequeña risa a la espada.

¿Lo olvidaste también?, siempre que nos mudamos de ciudad, solemos bailar para Hisana, y al terminar tu siempre dices "ahora comenzamos en una nueva ciudad"-decía divertida la espada.

Tienes razón, la fuente del parque tiene que ser el centro, eso y tu son la respuesta del acertijo-dijo Rukia entusiasmada.

¿Yo también soy la respuesta? No lo entiendo-pregunto Sode no Shirayuki.

Bueno tu eres la llave de mi fuerza, porque eres mi Zanpaku-tō y una Zanpaku-tō es parte del alma de su usuario, funciona como un catalizador y amplificador de su fuerza-decía feliz la peli-negra-y tu eres mi Zanpaku-tō por eso tu eres la llave de mi fuerza-dijo con una cálida sonrisa para luego desaparecer de su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su espada y decía un decía un sincero-gracias-a esta.

Ahora solo debo encontrar a los demás que me hacen falta y esperar lo mejor-dijo mientras se dirigía a colocar a Sode no Shirayuki en su lugar y poder irse a dormir.

Supongo que mañana también podría entrenar un poco más-dijo con alegría antes de quedarse dormida la oji-amatista.

* * *

_**13/10/2014**_

***Fullbring:** lit. Manifestación Completa que les permite manipular el alma de toda materia física o intangible.

***Zanpaku-tō: **lit. "Espada Cortadora de Almas" Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de su Shinigami. Los Shinigamis las usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Liberadas, pueden demostrar un poder asombroso. Son una con el Shinigami. Comparten la convicción del Shinigami.

*******Suzumebachi:** Avispa

*******Bringer Light:** lit. "Portador de luz" Es la técnica empleada por los humanos usuarios del Fullbring para moverse a alta velocida. similar al Shunpo.

***Shunpo: **Pasos Veloces conociste en llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles y esto se logra perfeccionando la ejecución de este mediante el uso de la presión espiritual que se usa.

*******Nigeki** **Kessatsu: **Muerte en Dos Pasos). Al perforar Suzumbeachi a un enemigo no suele dejar una herida muy profunda, pero marca la zona de ataque con un sello negro con forma de mariposa denominado Hōmonka.

*******Hōmonka: **Emblema de la Abeja). Si Suzumebachi vuelve a impactar en el mismo lugar marcado por el centro del Hōmonka, el adversario morirá inevitablemente.

*******Jinzen: **lit. Espada Zen: Este método es la única manera de mantener una conversación adecuada con la propia Zanpaku-tō . Uno generalmente coloca su espada sobre su regazo y toma una pose de meditación y luego las fuerzas de su mente para convertirse en uno con la Zanpaku-tō, aunque esta posición puede variar según el usuario.

*******furisode: **El furisode es uno de los kimonos mas espectaculares y mas bellos pues los diseños son suntuosos y los motivos ricos en de sus características es que las mangas de este son muy largas llegando incluso a tocar el suelo, el kimono en sí es bastante largo.

***wakisashi: **es un sable corto japones.

***Sode no Shirayuki:** significa Nieve Blanca que Envuelve. Se que esto no lo marque pero es por si acaso, porque cuando estaba escribiendo hasta a mi se me olvido y eso que Rukia es mi personaje favorito.

**Black Ángel N:**y de nuevo lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para subir el próximo capitulo a tiempo espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y si ahí algún ó sugerencia error avísenme la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


	12. Declaración de Guerra parte: ll

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos y si al fin el capitulo a tiempo, ok un agradecimiento a todos los que leen la historia y que dejan reviews, como a los que la leen y no lo asen, ok de nuevo los * son para marcar las cosas que al final del capitulo voy a explicar.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, pero la historia si salio de mi fumada imaginación

* * *

Ciudad Naruki

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, pero a pesar de eso tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima eran indiferentes al tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzaron su batalla.

Luego de horas de estar luchando sin descanso la fatiga estaba empezando a hacerse presente, pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría si importar el precio, aunque eso significase morir, o algo aun peor que eso.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban peleando, Tsukishima ya tenía el Hōmonka de Soi-Fong en su brazo izquierdo, la mejilla derecha, en la espalda y en el hombro derecho, mientras Soi-Fong no había sido alcanzada por ninguno de los ataques de Tsukishima hasta ahora.

A pesar de eso Soi-Fong se encontraba muy cansada debido al esfuerzo que requería mantener su velocidad al máximo, y el tiempo que le estaba tomando vencer a Tsukishima no le estaba ayudando, su poder estaba empezando a decaer por la fatiga pero no se daría por vencida así nada más, ella ganaría a como diera lugar.

Tsukishima noto el cambio en la intensidad y lo consecutivo de los ataques de su rival, pese a que estos no eran muy notables él podía verlo dado que estaba empezando a emparejar las cosas, en ese momento una idea paso por su mente mientras formaba una sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede Soi-Fong?, Parece que no eres tan buena después de todo-dijo Tsukishima mientras se detenía en el techo de un edificio siendo imitado por Soi-Fong.

Sabes, en tu lugar no hablaría de habilidades, después de todo para ser uno de los usuarios de Fullbring más talentosos, no eres tan bueno-respondió Soi-Fong dándose cuenta de lo que Tsukishima planeaba.

Bueno, he de decir que me has impresionado a pesar de ser la actual líder de la octava familia, debe ser duro el ser tan talentosa y estar degradada por esos arrogantes de las familias superiores, ¿no?-continúo con su plan el oji-marrón.

¿Podrías parar ya?, Estos juegos de provocación son muy aburridos-dijo Soi-Fong con tono de fastidio-ya sé lo que estas tramando y no caeré en ese juego tuyo, conozco a la perfección el poder de "Book of the End", se que lo que hace es insertarse en la memoria de sus víctimas sean o no seres vivos, es justo como su verdadera apariencia un separador, insertado en las páginas de la memoria, y de esa manera manipulas a tu gusto a las personas y todo a tu alrededor-continuo con una expresión indiferente en su rostro-además, se que al insertarte en la memoria de algo o alguien puedes ver todos sus recuerdos y hasta manipularlos si es que lo deseas.

Al decir eso la expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Tsukishima fue rápidamente sustituida por una de asombro y preocupación-¡a que te refieres! Que quieres decir ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi Fullbring? ¡Dímelo!-exigió Tsukishima alterado, pues el hecho de que ella supiera acerca de su poder podría significar un problema muy grande en sus planes.

Hm, olvidas que soy una Fong, eso quiere decir que desde que era muy joven me entrenaron para ser uno con las sombras, para ser una experta en combate, espionaje y asesinato, todos los herederos de la familia son entrenados en las mismas artes y es por eso que no te dejare vencerme-dijo Soi-Fong mientras se preparaba para seguir atacando-porque si lo hiciera seria manchar el honor de los Fong, y eso es algo que jamás permitiré mientras viva-al terminar decir esto la oji-gris desapareció de la vista de Tsukishima.

Al momento de desaparecer Soi-Fong reapareció detrás de Tsukishima a una cierta distancia mientras colocaba su mano izquierda al frente.

El Kidō* también es una especialidad de la familia-dijo la oji-gris mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Tsukishima-¡Hadō* 63. Raikōhō*!-

En ese momento una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica salió de la mano de Soi-Fong en dirección a Tsukishima, pero el oji-marrón logro apenas escapar del devastador ataque, el cual aun así había logrado aturdirlo un poco.

A pesar de estar en desventaja Tsukishima le dirigió a Soi-Fong una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le decía-ahora estas atrapada en un juego eterno.

Esto desconcertó a Soi-Fong por unos segundos hasta que reacciono, al darse la vuelta observo como un chico rubio de ojos verdes que sostenía una consola de juegos le decía-GAME OVER, abeja asesina "Invaders Must Die"-fueron las palabras del rubio.

Al decir eso, Soi-Fong fue rodeada por una energía espiritual negra que la absorbió dejando en el suelo un mensaje con esa misma energía que decía "Save" como si de un videojuego se tratase.

Tardaste mucho, Yukio, un poco más y esa mujer mu hubiese matado-dijo Tsukishima poniéndose de pie.

Lo siento, pero mi consola necesitaba cargarse, pero no te preocupes ahora está en mi mundo-dijo Yukio con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la energía que al completar de cargarse se convirtió en datos que se guardaron en su consola-dime Shūkurō ¿quieres venganza?-pregunto el rubio a Tsukishima quien asintió feliz.

Ante esto, Yukio repitió la acción que anterior mente había realizado con Soi-Fong.

Interior de "Invaders Must Die"

Soi-Fong abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un espacio en negro que se veía similar a un espacio de computadora, y no paso mucho para que apareciera Tsukishima frente a ella.

Ahora jugaras a nuestro modo, Soi-Fong-dijo Tsukishima frente a ella.

¿Y qué pasa si me niego?-pregunto con fastidio Soi-Fong.

Pues, podríamos decir que, no la pasaras muy bien que digamos-dijo mientras se disponía a atacar a Soi-Fong con su Fullbring.

Ha, creen que combinando sus Fulbrings me vencerán-decía Soi-Fong mientras avanzaba lentamente-yo conozco las habilidades de todos ustedes, y sé que no podrán vencerme, es inútil que lo intenten.

Jaja, el plan no es matarte, el plan es utilizarte, y ahora que estas atrapada en "Invaders Must Die" no hay forma de evitarlo-dijo Yukio mientras comenzaba a pulsar los botones de su consola.

En ese momento una especie de energía verde comenzó a rodear a Tsukishima y a Soi-Fong, pero está energía tuvo efectos inversos en ambos, mientras en Tsukishima aumento su velocidad, en Soi-Fong la redujo de una manera muy drástica.

Soi-Fong se dio cuenta de lo que Yukio hacia, y era fácil de saber para ella pues su cuerpo se sentía aproximadamente unas setenta y cinco veces más pesado de lo normal, y se imagino que Tsukishima estaba experimentando efectos inversos pues obviamente el estaba ahí para tratar de cortarla con "Book of the End".

Patético-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Soi-Fong antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a emanar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual de sus hombros y espalda rasgando la parte superior del traje que llevaba y revelando que bajo este había otro que dejaba al descubierto dichas partes de su cuerpo.

Tanto Tsukishima como Yukio estaban impresionados de que Soi-Fong tuviera tanto poder, y también que fuera capaz de soportar el aumento de gravedad en su cuerpo de tal modo que aun con dificultad era capaz de ponerse en pie y liberar tanta energía espiritual.

Se acabaron los juegos infantiles-dijo la oji-gris mientras la energía que salía de su cuerpo se comenzaba a manifestar en forma de tornados- Shunkō*-y al decir eso la pantalla de la consola de Yukio comenzó a quebrarse, lo que causo que tanto Soi-Fong como Tsukishima fueran expulsados fuera del Fullbring del rubio.

Buen trabajo muchachos, pero déjenme esto un segundo, Tsukishima, prepárate, tú también Yukio-dijo un hombre de ojos y cabello castaños apareciendo entre los dos nombrados que se encontraban muy mal heridos por la onda expansiva de energía restante, para luego desaparecer con el Shunpo y aparecer frente a Soi-Fong quien aun estaba aturdida por la expulsión del Fullbring de Yukio, pues al salir perdió el control de su energía debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba usando, la fatiga y el cambio tan drástico de gravedad, causándole un daño considerable a su cuerpo en el proceso.

Buenas noches, Soi-Fong-dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha frente a está y pronunciaba-Tanma Otoshi*.

Soi-Fong solo alcanzó a decir-así que eras tú-en voz baja y con una expresión de sorpresa y desesperación en su rostro, antes de perder el conocimiento, el hombre de ojos-castaños la sujeto antes de que está callera al suelo y llamo a Tsukishima para que se acercara.

Ya sabes que hacer-dijo el castaño mientras sujetaba a la oji-gris de tal manera que a Tsukishima se le facilitara el cortar la con su espada.

Tsukishima rápidamente cortó a Soi-Fong, y mientras lo hacía esbozo una sonrisa de burla ante su "victoria" si es que se podía llamar de esa forma, para luego hacer desaparecer su Fullbring que regreso a ser un separador.

¿Qué es lo que sabe Soi-Fong, sobre nosotros?-pregunto el castaño a Tsukishima.

El oji-marrón puso una cara de molestia mientras veía a Soi-Fong quien ahora estaba en el suelo-aparentemente, la mascota preferida de Akira y su hija a estado vigilándonos desde hace mucho-decía con molestia al verse superado en su misión de vigilancia por esa mujer-es muy astuta ninguno de nosotros la a notada a pesar de que se ha dedicado a seguir a cada uno de nosotros, está enterada de las habilidades y capacidades de todos nosotros, incluso sabe que los hemos espiado, lo sabe todo excepto nuestro plan principal-finalizo frustrado Tsukishima.

Ya veo, no te preocupes mientras no sepan nada del plan principal todo estará bien, ahora, dime ¿hay algo interesante acerca de los nuevos herederos?-pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

Hm, jeje parece que esto te agradara, aparente mente su hijo es **"El" **y por lo que veo ni siquiera Kisuke está seguro, jaja, está vez tenemos la ventaja-dijo feliz el oji-marrón-pero por desgracia ella no sabe quién es **"Ella"**, me temo que tendremos que seguir buscando.

Esa es una muy buena noticia, a pesar de que no la encontramos todavía, por lo menos ya sabemos quién es **"El"**-dijo complacido el castaño-Yukio, ya sabes que hacer, los veré luego, Tsukishima encárgate del resto con Yukio-dijo el hombre antes de irse de la misma manera en la que había aparecido.

Bien, creare el respaldo de su memoria, no hagas ningún arreglo extra en su memoria todavía Tsukishima-dijo el rubio mientras usaba su Fullbring en Soi-Fong.

Si, no te preocupes de igual forma, estoy más ocupado revisando sus recuerdos, no podemos dejar se nos escape nada importante además de que, necesito saber bien en donde pondré mi presencia en sus recuerdos-respondió el oji-marrón.

Instituto

Todo el día en el instituto los muchachos habían sentido la tensión de ese día, pues ese era el día que se había fijado para la prueba tanto de Tōshirō, como de Rukia y sin dudas ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos por ello.

En el receso, Tōshirō, Kira y Shūhei se habían ido ellos solos a la parte trasera del patio para discutir sobre la prueba de Tōshirō, sin que Rukia se enterara, Tōshirō pensaba que las chicas se habían quedado con Rukia para no llamar la atención, pero la verdad era que no querían que ninguno se diera cuenta que el otro era un heredero también.

Muy bien, díganme ¿qué debo hacer ahora?, que ya descifré el acertijo-pregunto el oji-turquesa a sus amigos.

Es sencillo dragoncito, solo debes ir a la fuente a media noche, con la llave de tu fuerza-respondió Shūhei, pero al decir eso Tōshirō puso una expresión de disgusto.

¿Qué sucede?, Tōshirō-pregunto Kira al ver a su amigo que parecía molesto y frustrado-no me digas que ¿aun no sabes cuál es la llave de tu fuerza?-dijo el rubio mientras Tōshirō simplemente veía hacia otro lado.

Tsk no te preocupes, lo averiguare antes de media noche, eso es un hecho-dijo sin preocupación el peli-blanco.

Esto provoco que tanto Iduru como Shūhei negaran esa actitud tan tranquila que tenia.

Más te vale Tōshirō, porque si no es así, no podrás hacer la prueba, serás el único heredero que no logre hacerla-le dijo Shūhei para advertirle.

Ya se los dije, lo averiguare antes de la hora, y pasare esa tonta prueba fácilmente-dijo muy confiado el peli-blanco y dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del instituto, se encontraban Rukia, Hiyori, Momo, Karin y Yuzu, tratando el mismo tema que los muchachos.

Entonces cada una lo descifró sola ¿verdad?-pregunto Hiyori a Karin, Yuzu y Rukia quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

Qué bien, entonces podremos decirles lo que deben hacer ahora-dijo Momo muy feliz por sus amigas.

Si, lo que deben hacer es dirigirse a la fuente esta noche junto a la llave de su fuerza respectivamente y ya-dijo Hiyori igual de feliz que su prima.

Solo eso, es muy sencillo-dijo Yuzu creyendo que sería algo más difícil.

De hecho, no del todo-dijo Momo para aclara las cosas-, cada una deberá ir a un distinta hora y sola, Yuzu deberá ir a las diez de la noche, Karin a las once y Rukia a media noche-dijo la peli-negra.

Sabes aun no entiendo, si Yuzu y yo haremos la prueba hasta que Rukia termine, ¿Por qué debemos ir hoy?-pregunto Karin, confundida.

Es fácil, no sabes exactamente cuándo terminara Rukia, y son varios los herederos que faltan asique, todos deberán ir, sin mencionar que…-eso es todo aparte de que deben ser lo más puntuales posibles, jeje-dijo Momo interrumpiendo a Hiyori, antes de que está hablara más de la cuenta.

Si eso es todo, supongo que está bien-dijo Rukia tranquila, pues desde que había hablado con Sode no Shirayuki se sentía más calmada.

Luego de eso el resto del día pasó sin nada nuevo o fuera de lo común, luego de las clases Rukia, Tōshirō, Karin y Yuzu se fueron todos a sus casas, mientras Shūhei, Kira, Hiyori y Momo iban en dirección al parque para terminar de preparar todo, y dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Casa Hitsugaya, Fong

Tōshirō se encontraba solo en su casa, lo cual le parecía extraño pues se suponía su madre debería a ver vuelto ya de un "viaje" al que había ido el día anterior.

Tōshirō le resto importancia pues si no estaba en casa debía estar con su padre, además ahora debía concentrarse para buscar la "llave de su fuerza" de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál podría ser.

Tōshirō estaba tratando de pensar una manera de encontrar esa "llave" hasta que los ladridos de Ryunosuke lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al ver a su perro de inmediato noto que este traía a Hyōrinmaru en su hocico y que este estaba brillando en una especie de luz.

Oye ryunosuke, ¿Por qué traes a Hyōrinmaru en tu hocico? Y ¿Por qué está brillando?-dijo Tōshirō mientras se acercaba al animal y tomaba a Hyōrinmaru.

Al hacerlo Hyōrinmaru dejo de brillar, esto llamo la atención del peli-blanco, rápidamente subió a su cuarto acompañado de ryunosuke y con Hyōrinmaru en sus manos.

Al llegar se sentó en medio de la habitación en posición de Jinzen con Hyōrinmaru sobre su regazo y sujetando la espada del mango y la funda con la palma de las manos hacia arriba.

Háblame, déjame verte, yo soy digno de ti _"__Anillo de Hielo__"_ -dijo Tōshirō para materializar su mente dentro de su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos, Tōshirō se encontraba en un habiente similar a una montaña cubierta de hielo casi en su totalidad era un paraje algo desolado.

En este lugar se encontraba un enorme dragón de hielo con enormes alas, ojos rojos carmesí, este dragón se acerco a Tōshirō quien le extendió su mano derecha, el dragón poso su hocico en su mano para luego cambiar su forma.

El drago ahora era un hombre joven, alto, con una melena de color verde azulada y una gran marca con forma de equis azul claro en el centro de su rostro, sus ojos habían cambiando de color y ahora eran azules casi blancos, y mostrando la mayoría del tiempo una mirada triste y pensativa.

Viste con amplias vestiduras de samurái, con una cadena ciñendo su cintura y dos adornos metálicos en su pecho, sus extremidades aparentan estar hechas completamente de hielo, tanto sus manos como especialmente sus pies tiene la forma de las patas de un dragón, además de tener una larga cola verde oscura, cuyo extremo está cubierto de hielo.

Me alegra verte, Hyōrinmaru-dijo Tōshirō feliz al ver a su Zanpaku-tō.

Es un placer verte a ti también, amo-respondió el dragón.

Sabes que no tienes que porque llamarme así, somos iguales tu y yo-dijo el peli-blanco sabiendo que su espada nunca cambiaria, y eso le agrada, pues siempre podría confiar en él-dime, ¿para qué me llamaste?, Por lo general no sueles llamarme a menos quesea algo importante-pregunto el peli-banco curioso por saber la respuesta.

Si, te llame para decirte que soy yo lo que te hace falta, yo soy la llave-dijo el dragón a su compañero, que al perecer estaba bastante sorprendido por ello.

Eras tu entonces-dijo mientras un pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-tendrás que perdonarme Hyōrinmaru, porque te había olvidado por completo-decía con voz triste el peli-blanco, pues el siempre había visto a Hyōrinmaru como su compañero y amigo, no solo como una espada, y desde ya hace un buen tiempo que había olvidado que el siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Tu eres la llave de mi fuerza, Hyōrinmaru-dijo sonriendo el chico de que ahora ya tenía lo único que le hacía falta, para la prueba

Parque de Karakura

Ya era casi media noche y Rukia se encontraba vestida con un Shihakushō*, estaba caminando en el parque con Sode no Shirayuki y Shiyu en brazos, todavía no podía creer que su pequeño conejo insistiera tanto en ir con ella, que incluso Chōjirō al final dejo que la acompañara.

El llegar a la fuente Rukia se puso muy nerviosa, pero luego de que Shiyu se moviera un poco en sus brazos se tranquilizo, para luego ver su Zanpaku-tō que llevaba en su Shihakushō, puso a Shiyu en el suelo y tomo su Zanpaku-tō.

Con su espada en manos entro en la fuente y recorrió con la vista el centro de la misma hasta que encontró una especia de ranura, introdujo su Zanpaku-tō en esta y rápidamente la fuente se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras por las cuales debía bajar.

Rukia tomo a Shiyu en sus brazos y enfundo su espada para comenzar a bajara la escaleras, mientras la fuente volvía a cerrarse tras ella, unos minutos después de que Rukia entrara, Tōshirō llego al lugar.

Tōshirō al igual que Rukia vestía un Shihakushō y llegaba a Hyōrinmaru en el, mientras que lo acompañaba Ryunosuke a un lado de el mismo, la razón de que hubiera traído a Ryunosuke con él era la misma que lo mantenía preocupado.

Esto era así porque ni su madre ni su padre habían vuelto a casa aun, y eso no le había dejado de molestar hasta ahora, pero al llegar a la fuente los nervios fueron inevitables.

El peli-blanco le dio la orden a Ryunosuke de quedarse atrás mientras el tomaba a Hyōrinmaru y observaba con detenimiento la fuente, hasta que encontró la ranura que Rukia había encontrado anteriormente, al igual que ella introdujo a Hyōrinmaru dentro y luego bajo las escaleras seguido por Ryunosuke, mientras la fuente se cerraba una vez más tras de sí.

* * *

**_19/10/2014_  
**

***Kidō: **lit. Vía del Demonio, también llamado Artes Demoníacas, es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Shinigami. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros.

***Hadō: **lit. Vía de Destrucción, son los 99 hechizos Kidō empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo. La mayor parte de ellos comprenden distintas descargas de energía de diferentes rangos de ataque, tamaños, colores y potencias, que producen efectos muy variados sobre el enemigo.

***Raikōhō: **lit. Cañón del Trueno Rugiente

***Shunkō: **lit. Grito Instantáneo, Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario y dirigirla a su antojo. (de ahí que el uniforme del líder de las Fuerzas Especiales deje al aire estas partes del cuerpo)**  
**

***Tanma Otoshi: **Tammi re movedor, Un hechizo que hace que alguien quede inconsciente por un cierto período de tiempo. (es uno de los muchos hechizos que hasta ahora no han recibido ni numeración ni clasificación de Kidō y ahí algunos que ni siquiera parecen serlo)

*** Shihakushō: **es el traje común que usan los shinigamis, y esta compuesto por un shitagi blanco que es la parte interior, el kosode negro que es la parte exterior, el hakama negro que es el pantalón, hakama-himo blanco que es el cinturón, los tabi blancos que son los calcetines y las waraji que son las sandalias.

***Hyōrinmaru: **de nuevo no lo marque pero por si alguien quiere saber, significa Anillo de Hielo.

**Black Ángel N: **y ¿les gusto o no?, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? y ¿que creen que va a pasar ahora?, y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla. también recuerden que si cometí algún error e gustaría que me lo dijeran la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


	13. Ya no hay Vuelta Atras

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos lamento subir el capitulo hasta el martes, ya lo tenia listo pero había olvidado por completo subir asique gomenasai, y recuerden los * son para marcar las aclaraciones que están al final del capitulo y tambien explicare otros temas por si acaso alguien no los maneja o entiende, aclaro esto es principalmennte para las personas que no conozcan estos términos y ara los curiosos u olvidadizos como yo XD, en fin espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba bajando las escaleras que estaban bajo la fuente, estaba muy nerviosa pues no tenía idea do lo que pudiera estarla esperando al final, pero aun así ella seguiría adelante porque mientras tuviera a Sode no Shirayuki con ella no habría forma de perder.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras había una luz muy fuerte, Rukia siguió caminando al frente hasta que la luz comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver un paisaje rocoso y muy extenso, realmente parcia un campo de entrenamiento muy singular.

Inspecciono todo a su alrededor con la mirada hasta que diviso a algunas personas que venían en su dirección, rápidamente se percato de quienes eran, y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pues dentro de poco todo empezaría.

Rukia bienvenida, al campo de entrenamiento-dijo Hirako con una sonrisa.

Hola, maestros-dijo Rukia tratando de ocultar inútilmente a Shiyu.

Veo que trajiste a Shiyu contigo-dijo Kensei percatándose de la presencia del animal-parece que tu padre tenía razón-fue lo que dijo mientras le restaba importancia a la presencia del conejo.

Hm, parece que Ukitake tenía razón, y si lo trajiste-dijo Rose con alegría al recordar las palabras de Ukitake.

Perece que logro venir a tiempo después de todo-dijo Kensei mientras caminaba un poco más cerca del final de las escaleras.

Rose y Hirako imitaron la acción de su compañero, Rukia estaba intrigada por eso pero se quedo detrás de ellos para ver lo que sucedía, luego de unos minutos un chico que vestía un Shihakushō al igual que ella y sus maestros, y que venía acompañado de un perro estaban bajando.

La peli-negra no podía distinguir bien al chico pues al estar de tras de sus maestro no podía ver mucho, pero al escuchar la voz del chico la desconcertó, ella conocía esa voz, pero ¿de quién era? No lograba recordar.

Bienvenido, veo que lograste llegar-le dijo Kensei al ver que el chico ya se encontraba allí.

Sí, pero para la próxima vez, no hagan acertijos tan tontos como esos-dijo en un tono entre molesto y avergonzado.

Jeje, que acaso no te gusto recordarlo, le dijo Hirako con burla.

¡Claro que no!-le grito el chico rojo por la vergüenza-y ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de eso?-pregunto igual de rojo.

Bueno nuestro trabaja es evitar que alguien los mate antes de que cumplan la mayoría de edad, así que siempre los estamos vigilando-dijo Rose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo espiar las vidas de un montón de niños.

Como se, vamos a empezar esto de una vez ¿no?-dijo el chico impaciente.

Claro pequeño, pero primero debemos encargarnos del perro-dijo Kensei señalando a ryunosuke-y del conejo-señalando con su pulgar atrás de él.

¿Conejo?, ¿Qué conejo?-pregunto intrigado el chico

Tōshirō se inclino para poder ver detrás de Kensei, y cuando vio de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba asiendo ella ahí?, ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza sin parar.

Por su parte Rukia, cuando lo vio a diferencia de Tōshirō pudo esconder su sorpresa, pero eso no hacía que desapareciera, en ese momento realmente no sabía qué hacer o que decir, nunca hubiera imaginado que Tōshirō era un heredero.

Jejeje, perece que estas muy feliz de verla-se burlaba Hirako de la expresión de sorpresa de Tōshirō.

Después de ese comentario ambos chicos salieron de su sorpresa y reaccionaron, Tōshirō junto a sus maestro caminaron en dirección a Rukia, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, se limitaron a seguir caminando en silencio.

Para ambos, tanto para Rukia como para Tōshirō la situación actual era muy incómoda no podían siquiera mirarse a los ojos, era muy molesto, Tōshirō pensaba que era una suerte tener a ryunosuke con el por qué de no será así seguro se sentiría más incomodo aun por lo tanto su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su "mejor amigo" caminar al lado de Rukia de lo más contento mientras ella lo acariciaba "traidor" era lo que pensaba el peli-blanco al ver a su perro de cierta forma abandonándolo.

Bien, sus mascotas las cuidaran los demás mientras observan todo-dijo Rose mientras les indicaba que debía girar.

¿Los demás?-pregunto Rukia, como era posible que hubieran más personas, el simple hecho de que Tōshirō estuviera ahí ya era lo bastante extraño como para que ahora le dijeran que habían más personas, y en eso recordó que era posible que los demás fueran Karin y Yuzu, pero aun así no estaba segura.

Luego de unos minutos más de camino lograron ver a el grupo de personas que estaba más adelante y al verlos rápidamente Rukia y Tōshirō los reconocieron, o al menos a la mayoría.

Hola muchachos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-los saludo feliz una joven de ojos dorados que vestía un Shihakushō, algo más ceñido al cuerpo y con la espalda y hombros descubiertos.

Hm, eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Tōshirō cortante mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

Hola, Yoruichi-saludo Rukia feliz de verla y también algo extrañada de que ella estuviera ahí.

Hola Rukia-la saludo feliz una chica de ojos azules.

Jaja, hola Nanao-la saludo mientras la abrazaba-oye me debes una te fuiste sin mí a Europa-le reclamaba Rukia a su amiga.

Lo siento, fue un viaje de último momento mis padres me enviaron con Yoruichi, a ver unos asuntos de la empresa-se disculpaba la oji-azul.

Oye que acaso no piensas saludar-dijo para llamar su atención un pelirrojo.

Ja, por lo visto tú jamás cambiaras, eres igual de impaciente que siempre Renji-le dijo sonriendo al chico que a diferencia de los demás no llevaba puesto un Shihakushō sino un traje negro.

Karin, Yuzu ¿Qué asen ustedes aquí? Y con Ishida e Ichigo-pregunto el peli-blanco.

Oye a mí también me da gusto verte, señor simpatía-le respondió Karin con sarcasmo y algo de molestia por la actitud del chico, pero luego sonrió al notar que se había puesto así por ver a Rukia sonriéndole a aquel pelirrojo.

Oye enano esa no es forma de saludar-le dijo Ichigo al peli-blanco mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

Ya basta no soy un niño para que me trates así-dijo Tōshirō retirando la mano del peli-naranja de su cabeza mientras lo veía con furia.

Ya basta los dos, compórtense parecen un par de niños-dijo el Ishida quien vestía un traje blanco, que era un pantalón y una camisa blanca de mangas largas con detalles en azul.

En respuesta por el insulto Ichigo y Tōshirō empezaron a insultar al Ishida y así los tres comenzaron a pelear, mientras todos los demás parecían ignorar la pelea de estos tres.

Karin, Yuzu-Rukia llamo la atención de las mellizas, quienes voltearon a verla-me alegra que estén aquí-dijo la oji-amatista feliz de ver a sus amigas ahí.

S, a nosotras también no alegra mucho que llegaras Rukia –dijo Yuzu con su habitual tono de alegría.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Karin mientras posaba su vista en la espada de Rukia-¿esa es tu espada Rukia? Es muy hermosa-dijo la heredera de los Shiba, mientras aprecia la espada de Rukia.

Si, está es mi Zanpaku-tō, Sode no Shirayuki-dijo con orgullo de la hermosa apariencia de su espada.

Si, es cierto es mucho más bonita que la de Ichigo-dijo la Kurosaki menor.

Bueno, creo que los maestros nos deben algunas explicaciones, ¿no les parece muchachos?-dijo Uryu quien hace unos momento había logrado zafarse de la "pelea" con Ichigo y Tōshirō.

Tienen razón-dijo Rose sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

En primera; están todos los herederos presentes, excepto por dos-comenzó Hirako a explicar una de las posibles dudas de los muchachos-los que faltan son el heredero de los Kuchiki y su esposa la heredera mayor de los Ukitake, todos están aquí por petición de los padres de cada uno los motivos son secretos pero puedo decirles que de igual forma nosotros los reuniríamos asique no es la gran cosa-dijo con una sonrisa típica de él.

La segunda; es que harán la prueba Tōshirō, Rukia, Karin y Yuzu, mientras los demás solo observan y aprovecharemos para dar algunas reglas básicas para cuando llegue la hora de que se enfrenten-dijo Kensei con seriedad.

Y tercero; tomen esto como el inicio de todo, en cuanto la prueba termine comienza la cuenta regresiva para ver quién será el líder-dijo Rose en tono serio.

Al oír eso Tōshirō sintió como todo se venía encima de él, había fracasado el momento había llegado y el no estaba listo, esa sin dudas fue una gran decepción, por su parte Rukia se sentía igual de frustrada por no haber cumplido su meta, pero ese no era el momento para lamentarse tendría tiempo para eso luego, ahora debía concentrarse en la prueba.

En ese momento, llegaron al lugar vestidos como la mayoría de los presentes, Momo, Iduru, Hiyori y Shūhei.

Hola a todos, parece que ya están listos-saludo Shūhei por todos para luego ver a su padre y decirle-ya está todo listo para comenzar.

Perfecto-dijo Hirako vámonos entonces mientras lideraba al grupo caminando en dirección de donde habían venido su hija los demás.

Vaya pudiste llegar Tōshirō-dijo Shūhei sonriendo burlonamente a su amigo-por un momento creí que no llegarías y solo te darías por vencido-dijo Shūhei con algo de burla.

Claro como si eso fuera posible, sabes que yo nunca rechazo un reto-dijo con algo de arrogancia el peli-blanco.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando, legaron a un lugar que estaba marcado en el suelo, Hirako, Kensei y Rose entraron en el mientras los demás se quedaron fuera.

Muy bien, la primera parte será aquí, ¿Quién pasara primero?-pregunto Hirako a Tōshirō, Yuzu, Karin y Rukia.

Al ver que ninguno de los cuatro entendía lo que sucedía y claramente los demás tampoco Kensei decidió explicarles la citación.

Verán, ya que sus padres querían que todos estuvieran aquí, realizaremos la prueba a los cuatro a la vez, asique pase uno de ustedes ahora y luego otro y así haremos la prueba-dijo Kensei para aclarar las dudas de todos los herederos.

Entonces, yo iré primero-dijo Tōshirō mientras caminaba al centro de la marca en donde estaban sus maestros llevando a Hyōrinmaru, dejando a ryunosuke con Shūhei.

Bien, Momo ahora-dio Rose la señal a Momo, quien comenzó a crear una barrera de Kidō alrededor de ellos llamada Hachigyō Sōgai* la cual aun los dejaba ver el interior de la misma.

Al momento de que la barrera apareciera todos se sorprendieron pues a pesar de estar viendo a Tōshirō y los demás frente a ellos no eran capaces de sentir el reiatsu* de ninguno de ellos.

No se preocupen la barrera solo impide que el reiatsu de los que están en su interior sean detectados por los que están fuera de ella-dijo Kira a todos los presentes-esto lo hacemos porque por lo general la idea de hacer la prueba por separado es que no sepan a ciencia cierta la verdadera fuerza de los demás, asique para mantener lo de esa forma está la barrea-finalizo el rubio la explicación.

Vaya esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba-dijo Karin con expresión seria viendo con detenimiento lo que ocurría dentro de la barrera.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-pregunto ansioso por empezar el oji-turquesa.

Bien ya que estas tan ansioso vamos a comenzar, sellando tu Zanpaku-tō-dijo Kensei.

¿Qué?, ¿sellarla? –Pregunto confundido el chico-¿a que se refieren con eso?

Nos referimos a esto dijo Rose mostrándole su Zanpaku-tō-debes lograr que tu Zanpaku-tō adquiera está forma, la cual se conoce como estado sellado.

La espada de Rose, tiene el aspecto de una katana con una guardia rectangular, y con las putas curvadas hacia el centro, un mago de color amarillo y con piedras preciosas incrustadas.

Tu espada ahora está en un estado liberado, el cual se llama Shikai, el objetivo de esto es saber cuánto control de reiatsu poses-dijo Hirako-el objetivo aquí es ver, si tienes el control suficiente para suprimir el poder de tu espada y poder sellarla y liberarla a voluntad.

Al liberar una Zanpaku-tō sellada, esto pasa-dijo mientras tomaba su espada una vez más y pronunciaba-**Interpreta, Kinshara**.

En ese momento su Zanpaku-tō comenzó a brillar y su forma cambio de una katana a un látigo dorado, pero manteniendo la guardia y el mango iguales y el final del látigo tiene una flor de árbol sal.

Pero ¿Cómo esperan que lo haga? No tengo ni idea de que es lo que debo hacer-dijo el peli-blanco realmente confundido.

Es realmente fácil-dijo Hirako-lo único que debes hacer es absorber y restringir el reiatsu que está posee, una vez que lo logres tu espada adquirirá por si sola una forma algo más simple que su forma liberada.

Bien, si solo se trata de disminuir el poder de Hyōrinmaru, puedo hacerlo-dijo Tōshirō antes de empuñar a Hyōrinmaru.

Mientras sostenía su Zanpaku-tō una energía de color blanco comenzó a rodear a Tōshirō, mientras la temperatura del lugar parecía descender, cada vez hacia más y más frio, parecía que Tōshirō no había tenido ningún progreso con restringir la energía de Hyōrinmaru hasta que se escucho un potente rugido que resonó por todo el lugar.

Era como una bestia enfurecida, todos los presentes se tensaron al oír tal rugido, pero luego de eso la temperatura volvió a la normalidad y la energía que rodeaba a Tōshirō desapareció, Hyōrinmaru en cambio comenzó a brillar justo como su dueño anteriormente y su forma comenzó a cambiar también.

La forma de Hyōrinmaru era diferente, ahora se veía como una espada normal, con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura y el mango de color verde, no era muy diferente de su aspecto liberado, el único cambio apreciable era la falta de la cadena al final del mango con una cuchilla de media luna, fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma katana.

Sencillo, ¿verdad?-dijo Hirako.

Ahora sigue lo difícil-dijo Kensei con seriedad.

¿Lo difícil? No era simplemente sellar mi espada-pregunto Tōshirō.

Esa era la primera parte, ahora viene la segunda parte, que es más difícil-le explicaba Kensei-lo que debes hacer es, convencer a tu Zanpaku-tō de que te diga su comando de activación-.

El código de activación, es una palabra o frase, que de cierta manera refleja el aspecto, la naturaleza o la habilidad de tu Zanpaku-tō, y debes mencionarlo junto a su nombre para que está te obedezca, y puedas liberarla-le explico Rose.

Si, si está bien pero ¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto de nuevo el peli-blanco.

Debes entrar en tu mundo interior y, tratar de convencer a Hyōrinmaru-decía Kensei- pero te lo advierto será difícil pues aunque tú seas su amo, las Zanpaku-tō por lo general no le dicen a nadie su comando y si selo dicen a su amo es porque este según su propio criterio personal está listo para saberlo.

Así que debes obligar a Hyōrinmaru para que te lo diga-ahora era Rose quien hablaba-debes hacer que te lo diga para poder liberar tu espada, y no hace falta que te diga que si no lo logras abras fracasado en tu prueba-le dijo con una sonrisa logrando así que el chico se molestara.

* * *

_**28/10/2014**_

***Hachigyō Sōgai: **Ocho Capas, Dos una berrera que tiene el poder de borrar de la mente de todo ser vivo la parecencia de todos los que se encuentren dentro de esta, lo que quiere decir que al entrar en la barrera sera imposible que alguien lograse encontrarlo ya que seria como sino estuviera ahí.

***Reiatsu:** lit. Presión Espiritual. Reiatsu es la presión que una persona ejerce, es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami* y a los Arrancar*, como a los Quincy* y Bount*.

**_algunas aclaraciones extras_**

***Shinigami: ** significa Segador de Almas o también Dios de la Muerte, son una raza de seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo, antes se les llamaba equilibradores porque controlan el numero de almas y seres vivos en el mundo espiritual y el mundo de los vivos, sólo pueden ser vistos por otras entidades capaces de sentir el reiatsu (es el mimo caso con los Arrancar y Hollow) son la personificación de la muerte. Su trabajo es localizar y enviar los espíritus de los muertos (llamados Plus) a la Sociedad de Almas para poder mantener el balance de habitantes entre este mundo y el de los vivos._  
_

***Arrancar: **lit. Mascara rota, son Hollows que se han arrancado su máscara y han obtenido poderes de Shinigami.

***Hollow:** lit. Hueco o Vació es una criatura que se origina a partir de los Plus que, por diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo se han corrompido y se convirtieron en seres malignos se caracterizan por tener un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo para representar que han perdido su corazón y un mascara blanca estas máscaras se forman para proteger el instinto desnudo que queda en un ser después de la pérdida de su corazón, y de alguna manera es la forma tangible de la locura del Hollow.

***Quincy: **lit. Monje de la Destrucción, son humanos con poderes sobrenaturales que luchan contra los Hollow. Al contrario que los Shinigami, los Quincy no purifican a los Hollow, sino que los destruyen por completo, a diferencia de los Fullbring los quincy no obtienen sus poderes por el contacto con los Hollow son solo humanos con capacidades especiales de manipular el reishi(particulas espirituales que se encuentran en todas partes), de forma diferente de los Fullbring.

***Bount:**son un grupo de personas que tienen poderes especiales, son parte de una saga de relleno del anime en otras palabras no existen realmente son solo un invento del estudio de animación que anima Bleach ellos son algo asi como los vampiros en version Bleach pues ellos no chupan sangre sino el alma de su victa quien por lo general se desintegra luego del poseso.

**Black Angel N:** y ¿les gusto o no?, perdón si los aburro con las aclaraciones pero es grave la situación de aquellos que no saben y la verdad trato de resumirlo lo mas posible para que se entienda y no entrar en detalles innecesarios para no aburrir ni confundir a nadie, bueno la **Ángel Negra N** se despide bay.


End file.
